The Fine Line Between Heaven and Hell
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: The battle of Nemesis is over, or is it? It turns out the Legendary Bladers are more then meets the eye and are part of a much larger conspiracy. A war is brewing between their kind, the Nephilim and those who want to enslave them-the fallen angels. Who will win? Or perhaps the war is to bring about something entirely different... Please read and review! Various pairings. (AU)
1. Prologue: Three Months Ago

**Author's note: Hey guys! Listen, this is my first fanfiction containing chapters. I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. This was inspired by Hush, Hush and the Shadowhunter Chronicles, so I'm including the species like Nephilim, fallen angels and that Black Hand stuff. It's fine if you haven't read Hush, Hush or TMI or TID. It's slightly different****. I ****would also like to thank Chained Princess for helping me with this and I do not own her OCs, Liz and Dia. She gave me a lot of ideas, so you can call her my co writer. Love you and thanks many times, Liz! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue: Three months ago . . .

The sleek black Audi convertible sliced through the thick layer of fog that had enveloped San Francisco. It swerved carefully between alleys and finally rested under a grove of trees with leaves that tangled together to form a canopy above it and hid it from passerby's' eyes. The doors swung open and two pairs of booted feet hit the ground. There were two girls, both in their teens and wearing tight black clothes, as if they wanted to blend in with the night, which was exactly what they wanted.

The two girls stole into the night, ducking around corners and sneaking past the occasional sleeping hobo. They soon reached the building they were looking for, but a dark, scrawny shape was slinking in front of it. It seemed to be acting very dormant, not even noticing the girls, but once they saw it, they froze.

"Wait!"

The harsh cry through the darkness apparently alerted the shape and it perked up and rose to full height, but one of the girls had reached him at blinding speed and pounded an object into his back. The man gave a groan and fell to the ground, a knife in his back. He was dead.

"Oh, only a human." The girl shrugged, a look of indifference present on her arrogant features. "I thought it could be a fallen one, but—Liz, wait!"

The girl hurried after the other one, who was taking the back way around the building, which now looked like a warehouse of sorts. It was located on the docks, so that explained it somewhat. The girl finally caught up with Liz, who had stopped in a desolated alleyway, only to propel herself upward, bending her legs and pushing off the ground with incredible strength. She landed on a stack of abandoned containers and looked through an opening high up on the wall. The other girl waited down there and tapped her heel impatiently.

"It looks like… a gambling ring," Liz confirmed.

"Totally illegal, right?" the other girl chirped up and added excitedly, "So we should go in there and kick some ass?"

"Or we could call the police." Liz shook her head. She always took the sensible way out. She disliked rude girls, but she had a connection with this other girl. She was like an older sister to her. "It looks too human to be dealt by—Wait a second." She peered back.

"What is it?"

"They're not dealing their money or something like that. It's some kind of blue drink. Oh God, it's—"

"Devilcraft," the other girl hissed and crossed her arms. "So now, calling the police or kicking their asses?"

"I think we'll have to go with the third option," a male voice threatened out of the darkness and the other girl felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head and heard the readying of a bullet. She raised her hands up slowly and Liz looked down and froze. Not at the gun, but at the wicked, manipulative smile forming on the other girl's lips.

"Katherine, no—"

Speaking too late, Katherine had spun around once again at incredible speed and snatched the gun, twisted it around and the bullet buried itself into the security man's knee. She fired another one into his other knee and the man fainted from shock. Liz leapt down and glared at Katherine, who looked back, her deep brown eyes cold and calculating as usual.

Liz would have scolded her, but the sound of many footsteps alerted the two girls. They both broke out in their super speed and were in their car in a second. The car peeled out of its hiding place and onto the road. The wind blew the girls' long manes of hair back and Katherine closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"That was fun. We should do that more often." She was giggling as if they were just at the mall instead of nearly getting caught by security.

"Fun?" Liz snapped. She glared at Katherine with those eyes of hers. They were a dark blue; so dark they sometimes looked black. A sleeping, dreaming and mysterious color. "This is serious. Now, from what I saw inside, the army is getting bigger, Katerina."

"It's Katherine!" Katherine snapped at her. Liz only called her that when she was angry, but Katherine still resented the name. She then relaxed and focused on the road. "Bigger? Seriously? What, were there three instead of two?" But Katherine turned towards Liz anyway. Liz was extremely mature and only talked if necessary, so she wouldn't joke back with Katherine. They had known each other since they were little and Liz had seen a drastic change in Katherine ever since…

Liz cut off her thoughts. Katherine told her never to think about it. It made it easier apparently, but Liz didn't think it did.

"No. Many. Not as much as the fallen angels, but it is big. Like five at each table in the ring."

"Okay. And they're dealing devilcraft. How the hell did the Black Hand get it?"

"I don't know. But we need to find out."

"If they're using devilcraft, those idiots finally realized they can't defeat fallen angels by themselves," Katherine yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"But delving into the dark arts? I can't believe your race would sink so low."

"Hey," snapped Katherine again, her voice sharp. "There are two parts of Nephilim. The ones who have brains and the weak minded ones whom the Black Hand can convince so easily. Even without mind control. The 'power' he holds is intoxicating to them." Katherine made air quotes on the word 'power'.

"If he is using devilcraft, he _is_ growing more powerful and actually has something to offer," countered Liz.

"Oh, come on! Can't you take it away and conjure up something more powerful?"

"There is nothing more powerful than devilcraft."

"Nothing? Why don't you use that witchy mojo or voodoo or-" Katherine stopped herself at the glare Liz fixed on her. She turned her palms up. "Ohh-kay…"

Liz looked back at the road again and sighed. They needed more help. "We need others to help us and investigate this further. I have a feeling that this isn't just about the freedom of Nephilim. Something darker, I'm sure of it. Cheshvan is coming soon."

A chill ran down both girls' spines. Cheshvan, 'the bitter month' as known by Nephilim, where fallen angels were allowed to capture a Nephil's body and use it for its own pleasure.

"Well, we shouldn't let that stop us just yet," Katherine waved off. "Still a couple of months anyway. I say we live while we're young right now."

Liz didn't bothering commenting; she just stared at Katherine. How could she be so nonchalant about such an incriminating month for her? Liz wasn't safe either, but her body was safe from fallen angels. Katherine was way more vulnerable.

"Don't look at me like that. No worries, I've got friends who'll help."

That was the thing about Katherine. She didn't have friends. Rather allies who she would dump as soon as she was completely through with them. "Really, and who might they be?"

"A group of Nephilim that you would be familiar with. They're in the prophecy of Nemesis, right?"

"The Legendary Bladers? You know them?"

"Oh please, sister. I'm related to one."

"Who?"

Katherine winked, her chestnut brown eyes now sparkling playfully and hit the stereo, music flowing out of the speakers. "That's a surprise."

* * *

**Wanna find out more? Keep reading? Also, if you don't want to review, AT LEAST follow and favorite, pretty please? If you care enough or think this story is interesting, please click the favorite button. Thanks so much! -N**


	2. The Return

**Okay guys! I now present the first chapter of The Fine Line Between Heaven and Hell. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Japan

Kenta Yumiya walked around the city glumly, with his hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders hunched, giving the signal to others not to talk to him. He was in deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed together and his usually warm and friendly brown eyes in a dark and stormy mood.

He was thinking about what had happened in the battle of Nemesis. First seeing Ryuga, the teen he had tried so hard to make him take Kenta seriously, crumble to the ground in a heap and then feeling so much anger and rage explode inside of him, Kenta had launched Flame Sagittario into a heated battle with Rago. Just as he was about to lose, Ryuga had woken up and revealed to him that he had finally taken Kenta seriously and bestowed L-Drago's star fragment upon Sagittario. In the end, Gingka defeated Rago and Nemesis using all of the star fragments and peace was once again on Earth.

But not in Kenta's heart.

Kenta squeezed his eyes shut and his teeth gritted together. It was his fault. He was the one who tried to get Ryuga to help the Legendary Bladers defeat Nemesis. If it weren't for Kenta, Ryuga wouldn't have even bothered.

The others had tried multiple times to persuade Kenta that it wasn't his fault, but he still didn't believe it. He didn't believe that Ryuga was dead either. He couldn't be.

Ryuga radiated power. The way he walked, the menacing gleam in his eyes and definitely when he Beybladed. He and L-Drago were one hell of a team, battling with everything they had and their Blader spirit was so fierce Ryuga didn't even notice he had one.

Gingka had commented earlier today that Kenta's Blader spirit was extremely down and that he should cheer up. Everyone made his or her fair share. Gingka had challenged him to a Beyblade battle; Madoka had fixed up Flash Sagittario; Yu even invited him to eat ice cream with him. But it just wasn't enough.

Kenta sighed and kept walking, staring ahead with dark, brooding eyes.

Rome

A sharp and shrill ringtone echoed throughout the office. Julian Konzern spun around in his swivel chair and faced the large computer screen. He gestured to his assistant, Diamante Sanchez, to turn on the webcam. She did so and an image of a scary, reptilian man with beady eyes hidden behind a few strands of hair and a monocle appeared on screen. Diamante almost flinched back, but remained standing next to Julian.

"Doji," Julian greeted crisply with a curt but polite nod of his head.

"Julian Konzern," Doji replied in that almost nasal voice of his. He held a glass of orange juice in his hand and he was inspecting it carefully. He was always careful with appearance, from his shocking grey gelled spikes of hair to the impeccable smoothness of his suit. "We have a problem."

"What is it now?" said Julian in an almost bored tone. His icy blue eyes flicked over to meet Dia's solid black ones and his expression read, _Why us?_ She didn't smile, but inside she almost laughed. She admired Julian very much. It was probably because of all they had in common; their cold-hearted nature, a sharp intelligence…

"The Nephilim have been attacking several of our warehouses and stealing the contents." Doji's eyes gleamed worriedly.

"The Black Hand?" Julian asked, finally interested in the conversation.

Doji shook his head vigorously. "No. Two girls. They may be young, but they're incredibly ruthless. They don't mind shedding blood to get their way. Do you know how many fallen angels are dead because of them?"

"Interesting," murmured Julian, sitting back in his chair. They did sound interesting. Dia wondered who they could be, but her boss asked her unspoken question. "Who are these girls?"

Doji sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know. The security cameras are in such poor condition I cannot see a damn thing through them. But I do believe one of them is the bastard child, Elizabeth." A picture popped up on screen and Dia nearly screamed. The long dark blue hair flowing behind the girl, her slightly tanned skin, her very dark blue eyes…

"Alright. We will keep an eye out for her. So you can't identify her accomplice?"

"Not by much; just some wild, ruthless and cunning brunette."

"Yes. Thank you for that ample enough information." Julian looked back at Dia and his eyes were laughing. But Dia wouldn't dare to laugh at Doji.

Because he was, after all, her father.

"I will send this information to Tsubasa right away," announced Julian and he raised his hand to end the call when Doji interrupted.

"Oh, I do suggest we don't include Mr. Tsubasa in this investigation yet, Mr. Konzern. I don't fully trust him."

"Nonsense, Doji!"

But Diamante had to agree with Doji. She did not trust Tsubasa at all. He was only there half the time and whenever he had his holidays, he disappeared off the map without a trace. Plus, her suspicions increased when he refused to divulge any personal information. She hated his guts, that was for sure. And the feeling was apparently mutual.

"Tsubasa is a perfectly good assistant to me and he is good for the job," Julian began to argue.

"I know, but something is off about him, don't you think?" Doji took a small sip of orange juice. "What do you think?"

Diamante then realized he was addressing _her_. Hatred swelled up inside her heart. _Now_ he was asking for her opinion? He had basically ignored her half the time and the rest of it he wanted her to do more work for him. She hated him. She would never stop hating him until the day she died, which wouldn't be anytime soon due to her immortality. Another thing she didn't understand was why Doji and Julian wanted her here considering she was part of their enemy's species. Maybe because Doji was her father or she held some value to them, but it was most probably the former.

Diamante remained silent and only returned Doji's stare with her usual blank expression. Julian proceeded to continue.

"I don't think so and neither do the rest of my staff. He's a respectable and serious young man. Unlike some of your staff members."

"Speaking of which, I have now sent Johannes there to help you with your investigation."

Julian groaned and closed his eyes while Diamante internally gouged her eyes out. Johannes was an extremely annoying fallen angel who had been recently cast out of heaven and put under the wing of Doji. He reminded Dia of a cat, constantly saying 'meow' and having feline-like eyes. "Very well," Julian muttered. "But we need more on our army if we want to overpower the Black Hand."

"Bah!" Doji scoffed with a wave of his hand. "It is a known fact that fallen angels are superior to the Nephilim race and they don't stand a chance. But they are a problem. We will deal with them soon enough though. Good day, Mr. Konzern."

The screen faded to black as Doji broke the connection. Julian turned around to face Dia. "Well, I guess we have our hands full right now. See that Johannes arrives safely. Oh, and Diamante!"

Diamante, who was deep in thought about the blue-haired girl who had shown up on screen, spun around at the sound of her name.

"Do treat him better than you did last time."

Dia sighed. So much for that rare chance of fun. She answered in a monotone, "Yes, Mr. Konzern."

Japan

Kenta didn't know why he was in a cemetery of all places, but it suited his mood compared to the weather. The sun was bursting with happiness, rays of golden light dappling the dewy grass that Kenta was sitting on. He stared into space, contemplating again. A voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Kenchi!"

Kenta looked over his shoulder to see Yu Tendo and Tsubasa Otori coming up to him. Yu was licking a vanilla ice cream cone. He plopped down next to Kenta.

"Oh, hi, Yu," Kenta greeted, plastering a fake smile on his face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see how you are obviously," Yu pouted. The sunlight made his golden hair look like a halo and his cute features matched. It was as if Heaven had sent Yu down as an angel to cheer him up. Of course, it still didn't work.

"How are you, Kenta?" Tsubasa asked, his long silver locks flying in the breeze. "Are you still down about Ry—"

"Tsubasa!" Yu hollered, disturbing the peace and quiet of the cemetery, although it immediately disappeared once Yu had walked in. "I told you not to mention his name in front of Kenta!"

Kenta blinked back the prickling at the back of his eyes. This wasn't making him feel any better. "Look, it's fine—"

"No, it isn't! Come back, Kenchi!" pleaded Yu, his emerald green eyes sparkling their signature puppy-dog shine. "We miss you. I miss you. Remember all the cool battles we've been through? We've had good times, Kenchi, and you should try and remember those times and—"

"Yu…" Tsubasa said.

"Be quiet, Eagle Man! Anyway, remember when—"

"Yu…" Tsubasa tried again, his golden brown eyes widening.

"Shh! So Sagittario can't be doing too well either—"

"Yu!" Tsubasa shouted.

"What?" Yu whined, both boys looking at Tsubasa. He pointed to the forest beside the cemetery. At first, there was nothing to look at, but suddenly, a shape darted past the trees.

"Whoa! What was that?" Kenta asked.

"A b-b-bear?" Yu suggested nervously, hiding behind Tsubasa's tall frame.

"No," answered Tsubasa. "It can't be a bear."

The shape then began moving forward and soon, it stepped out into the light. It was a boy, staggering out of the shadows. He had many cuts and bruises decorating his olive skin. There was dirt and gravel caught in his snowy white hair and rust covered his golden headdress. His golden eyes were dull and almost lifeless. Kenta's heart pounded so fast that it froze from exhaustion.

"Ryuga!" Kenta yelled and ran towards him. He covered the distance between them very fast and caught the weakened Ryuga in his arms. Happiness and relief was exploding inside of him. Tsubasa and Yu broke out of their shock and rushed over to help him.

"Ryuga…" Yu whispered. "You're alive…"

Ryuga didn't answer; he slumped to the ground and Kenta caught him again, but this time, as he touched Ryuga's chest, he felt the unusual angle of Ryuga's bones. Worry flashed through him, hot and messy. Ryuga had been badly beaten up. His ribs were broken and it looked like Ryuga was suffering from a concussion.

"Ryuga! Stay with me! Call the police!" Kenta ordered at Tsubasa, who had already whipped out his cell phone and began dialing. He turned back to his injured friend. "Ryuga, are you okay?"

"What happened?" croaked Ryuga. His voice was thin and frail and hoarse. "Who are you?

"Don't you remember? I'm Yu. We worked together in the Dark Nebula. And you battled Nemesis and nearly died," Yu explained. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No… But…"

"But?" Kenta leaned in to hear.

"I… I can't remember."

"Can't remember what?"

"Anything. I don't remember anything…"


	3. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

Japan

"So he really doesn't remember anything?" Madoka Amano asked skeptically, closing her laptop. She and the others—Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Kyoya Tategami, Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, King and Chris—were all crowding up the waiting room of the hospital that Tsubasa, Yu and Kenta had rushed Ryuga to. Everyone was jumpy. Kyoya leaned against the wall languidly, but still glanced at the clock too many times. Gingka had kept himself occupied with a hamburger, but being Gingka, the hamburger didn't last too long. King and Masamune were entertaining themselves by playing Roshambo and Yu had run off to buy drinks for everyone.

Kenta was buzzing with a tornado of feelings. He was delighted that Ryuga was alive, yet he was guilty that he had actually given up on him at one point. And now he was confused about Ryuga's sudden memory loss. How did that happen?

"Guy's faking it probably," Kyoya muttered in response. None of them had believed that Ryuga was back until they glimpsed his body on the stretcher, but Kyoya was still skeptical.

"Yo-Yo!" Yu scolded as he ran back up to the gang. "That's not a very nice thing to say about Ryuga."

The greenhead grunted and shrugged, then snatched his Coca Cola from Yu. "You should learn why I'm called the King of Beasts."

"But what exactly happened when you found him?" asked King after Masamune defeated his paper with a scissor and was doing a victory dance. "How did you find him?"

"He came out of the forest looking very weak and tired," explained Tsubasa. "He had a lot of bruises and injuries. I wonder what happened to him."

"Maybe a gang jumped him."

Tsubasa shook his head. "In the middle of a forest near a cemetery? Seems unlikely."

Kenta closed his eyes. He felt incensed. He loathed the people who had done that to Ryuga. Why would somebody do that? But his angry thoughts were cut off as the nurse walked in, carrying a clipboard. Everyone perked up and Kenta jumped out of his seat.

"Is he okay?" Kenta demanded rather than asked and everyone shot him a warning look, but he didn't care.

The nurse didn't seem to mind though. She nodded. "Yes he is, dear. But you claimed that he had been badly beaten up?" She gave a curious look at everyone. The look was also mixed with disbelief.

"Yes," Tsubasa nodded. "Why?"

"Well, son, once the boy was brought into the hospital wing by the ambulance, he looked just fine. Nothing was wrong."

"Nothing?" everyone chimed in unison.

The nurse nodded. "We checked. No broken bones or concussion. Nothing. He's completely healthy."

"Did you do an X-ray?" Tsubasa asked.

The nurse gave a tight smile. "Twice."

"So nothing was wrong?" Yu asked once again.

"Perhaps I exaggerated that a little. You see, his body is in perfect condition, but he claims that the month is February when it is clearly May." She gestured to one of the many calendars on the wall.

"February?" said Madoka. "That was before the battle of Nemesis."

"Yeah, even before you guys knew you were Legendary Bladers," Masamune pointed out.

The nurse clearly didn't understand what they were talking about and cleared her throat. "You're allowed to see him if you wish."

"Come on!" Kenta proceeded to dash down the hallway, as if something extraordinary lay at the end of it like a pot of gold. The others followed, sweatdropping when Yu cried, "We're coming, Yugie!"

"Excuse me," Tsubasa muttered. "I have to go to the washroom." He stalked back down the hallway and around the corner, receiving a brief suspicious glance from Kyoya.

Nobody noticed the dark figure lurking after the others…

Rome

Diamante loved cats. They were her favorite animals. But Johannes did not earn any chivalry with his obnoxious catty attitude. She was filing through paperwork, trying her best to ignore Johannes.

"My, my, Diamond. Is it me or do you look even prettier than when I last saw you?" Johannes grinned and spoke in a slimy voice. Diamante tried not to cringe.

"It's Diamante, not Diamond. And it's Miss Diamante to you," she snapped and returned to her filing. Her mind was still reeling from the discovery of the Nephilim rebels. She couldn't believe that _she_ was part of them. Actually, Dia shouldn't have been surprised. _Elizabeth_—Diamante shuddered at the sound of her name in her thoughts—wasn't the saint she always cracked up to be. Dia hated her almost as much as Doji. They were so much alike. They were both evil, psychotic people who would do anything to get their way.

Doji had mentioned a brunette as well and Diamante recognized her just by the verbal description. It was Elizabeth's best friend—if one could call her that.

Katerina.

Dia barely remembered her. She was tall—six foot to be exact, which was characteristic of a Nephilim. She was very beautiful, but looks were deceiving in her case. Katerina—or Katherine as she liked to be called nowadays—was cruel and manipulative and completely selfish. She used people and lied to them just to get what she wanted. Her loyalties only lied to one person—herself.

Dia hated her despite never meeting her. She guessed she was just cold-hearted that way.

"So do you have the file?"

Diamante glanced up and broke out of her reverie. She frowned at him. Johannes obviously pretended to not take that as a response.

"Because Doji told me I needed to check it out."

"I don't care what Doji told you. The file is strictly confidential," Diamante said. She was resisting the huge urge to call security and boot Johannes's ass right out of the office.

"Oh, come on! You can't make an exception for good ol' me?" Johannes leaned into her and Diamante scooted her chair back, taking back her personal space as well. She shook her head and tucked back her curtain of shiny straight hair. She took a look at it. It was an interesting color; a gleaming cobalt black that represented a perfect midnight sky. Actually, it would give midnight a run for its money. Her eyes as well, which were a solid endless black, like night or ebony. It was usually in a high ponytail and Diamante decided to fix it up like that right then.

"Yo, Demetria?" asked Johannes once she finished tying her hair.

"What?" Diamante replied, ignoring the fact that Johannes had gotten her name wrong again.

"Can I have that file now please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Stop asking."

"Why?"

Diamante nearly flung her whole desk over, which she was quite capable of because of her heightened abilities. He was _not_ going to play the 'Why' game with her. "Because you're an insolent, rotten, scum-filled, Heaven-rejected son of a bitch, that's why!"

"Diamante!"

Johannes's eyes had darkened with anger for a brief moment, but now they glinted shamelessly with raw amusement. He crossed his arms and a smug smile was present on his face while Diamante blanched tremendously. She reluctantly turned around to stare up into Julian's eyes, which were glowing cerulean blue with icy fire at her. Diamante looked back blankly, but felt sheepish inside.

"You shouldn't be so rude to Johannes," Julian scolded, "no matter how much he deserves it." He glared at Johannes, who shrugged.

"Meh," he dismissed. "The half-breed's sharp tongue doesn't bother me. If anything, she's malicious. A good thing to be in the real world."

"I am sorry, Mr. Konzern," Diamante apologized sincerely. Julian was the only one Diamante respected. He hadn't done any terrible things to her. In fact, he was the one who had taken her under his wing and always listened to her, unlike some people…

"Apology accepted," said Johannes.

The words, "I wasn't talking to you," were right on the tip of Diamante's tongue, but she bit back the words. He could be as delusional as he wanted to be. She would never apologize to a lowlife like Johannes.

"As for the file containing information, Johannes," Julian said, regarding Johannes with cold, unforgiving eyes. "I have already bestowed the file to my second-in-command."

Johannes's face fell. "Blubber Boy?"

"Wales is actually very slim, Johannes," Diamante snapped, feeling a shred of loyalty towards the boy they were speaking of. She may have been friendless, but Dia never broke a trust between her and someone and Wales was an extent of Julian, who was best friends with him.

"He's still Blubber Boy to me," Johannes said stubbornly. "I mean, his Beyblade and name both look like the animal."

"The whales species is actually much more likeable than cats if you think about it," Julian said, trying to end the ridiculous conversation. "Now, come with me, Johannes and we will discuss what Doji wants with the Excalibur Haven."

Johannes followed after Julian, throwing a wink at Diamante, who just ignored the gesture. As soon as they entered the other room, a loud sound rang throughout the office once again that morning. This time, it was just the phone and Dia picked it up out of its cradle.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"I need you to cover for me," an all too familiar voice male voice ordered into the speaker.

"No way," Dia answered automatically. Did he honestly think she would help him?

"Why not?"

"Did you forget that I hate you?"

"Well, did you forget that I hate _you_ as well?"

Diamante rolled her eyes. She was so not in the mood for a bickering fight with him today. "I'm not helping you."

"Are you really that dumb or is that dye-job covering that you're naturally blonde?" the voice snapped back at her.

"Shut up. And goodbye," she said and was about to drop the phone back into its cradle when the voice cried out angrily, "Diamante!" She reluctantly held it up to her ear.

"Fine." The word was choked out against her will. Half of her had wanted to slam the phone down and go on with life, but another part told her to see what he wanted first. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to be… busy the next few days, so you have to cover my shifts." The voice didn't even bother asking; he said it like a command. But Diamante had caught the hesitance in his voice at the beginning of the sentence and stood her ground.

"What are you going to be doing?" Diamante crossed her arms, becoming very suspicious as she always did around him.

The voice once again hesitated before answering. "Family business," he replied slowly. Dia scoffed. He refused to tell her about his family and now he claimed he had business with them to take care of? Something was definitely off about him right now.

"Excuse me, but what is _so_ important about your family?" She knew she sounded insensitive, but she didn't care.

"That's none of your business! Now will you do it or not?"

Diamante sighed and mulled it over. She didn't have any idea of what he was doing and his excuse didn't even fool her, so how would it fool Julian, who trusted this boy completely. After a few long pauses, she sighed and answered in her usual emotionless voice, "Alright. I'll do it."

He hung up without thanking her.

Japan

Kenta was almost scared to enter the hospital room. Did Ryuga remember anything about them? Was he okay? But as soon as all of them entered the hospital room, Kenta's worries melted away, replaced by confusion. The nurse was right. Nothing was wrong with Ryuga. His hair was now a brilliant white, clean from any dirt and his olive skin glowed, completely smooth and unblemished. Not one bruise or scar covered it, just like the nurse said.

"Ryuga?" Madoka started tentatively, her voice soft. Ryuga had been staring at his hands, which were cupped around something. He then looked up and finally noticed them. He blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything in response.

"Do you know who we are?" Gingka said very slowly, as if he were talking to an alien.

"Oh, shut up, Hagane!" Ryuga suddenly snapped at him. Gingka flinched back at his harsh tone.

"Yep, it's him," he muttered under his breath.

"So he remembers you," Masamune said. "Doesn't mean he knows all of us."

"He has to remember me," Kyoya said and brought himself close to Ryuga's face. "What's my name?"

Ryuga glared back at him. "Kyoya."

"See?"

"All right, Ryuga," Madoka pushed everyone back to give the snowy-haired male some space. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Ryuga looked down at his cupped hands again, where his Bey, L-Drago Destructor, lay in the cradle of his laced fingers. "What happened to L-Drago? She looks different and I feel like my power was drained."

Kenta bit his lip. That was because of him; Ryuga had given the source of power, the star fragment to Kenta, but the words to tell Ryuga could never pass his lips, as much as he tried. The sea green haired Blader glared down at the floor, trying to stop the tears reaching his eyes.

"Ryuga," started Madoka. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Ryuga looked perplexed for a moment, his handsome features scrunched up in thought. Everyone was desperate for his answer and Madoka was about to repeat it again when a cold and snarky voice from the doorway intruded.

"Well, that's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

Everyone spun around and looked at the dark figure that had followed them there. It was a very tall girl, clad in tight, black and stylish clothes. Ryuga's face was very pale, whiter than a sheet.

Ryuga was slow to respond, but managed to choke out in a strangled voice, "_Katerina_?"

The girl smirked. "Hello, brother. Miss me?"


	4. Family Reunion

**I'm back! Now onto the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the OCs borrowed from Chained Princess. Thanks again, Liz!**

Japan

"Who are you talking to?" King asked unsurely, looking at the spot where Ryuga was gawking at. Of course, to King—and everyone else, it was nothing more than an empty space.

"You can't see her? She's right there!" Ryuga exclaimed, gesturing in front of him. But then he realized; of course they couldn't see her. He growled fiercely. "Cut it out. Why don't you show them your face?"

Katerina giggled, trying to smother it by clapping a hand over her mouth. _Not my fault, brother. But your friends here are quite interesting. Is it true that you lost your memory?_

Ryuga gasped, but not from fright though. But she was actually contacting him with her thoughts. Her voice sounded mocking in his mind. His features hardened, as well as his emotions. _So that's how it's going to be, _he snapped in a snide tone, projecting his voice into her mind, which got in after hitting some kind of resistance. _And what do you know about my memory? _he demanded as well.

Katerina shrugged. _Beats me._

_You're lying, _Ryuga countered.

_Says who?_

_Me._

_You judge way too quickly if you ask me._

_Well, no one's asking you, you selfish bitch!_

_Excuse me? Was that supposed to _insult_ me? You're getting bad at this, big bro._

_Don't you dare call me that!_

_Why? But you're right. You don't deserve that title. But _I'm_ not the cold, heartless one who ditched the family._

Ryuga flinched. He saw her after all these years, and she wasn't even happy about it. But his anger was then dimmed by guilt. It swarmed around him and then crushed him and his heart flat like a huge tidal wave. This _was_ his fault. He abandoned her; abandoned them. His mother and his little brother… Oh, how could he have done that to them? He looked at Katerina and then realized this wasn't her; it couldn't be. He remembered his younger sister to be warm and caring, but everything about her was different. The way she spoke in a cold, emotionless tone, the way she carried herself as if everyone was better than her, and her eyes—oh, those big, dark, chocolate brown eyes that were the exact copy of their mother—now filled with hatred and resentment staring at him. They also now held a cold and calculating person behind them, not a shred of humanity left in their dark depths.

_Oh, Katerina… _Ryuga whispered, his voice going soft with regret and remorse.

_My name is Katherine, _she snapped back, her voice as hard and cold as stone. _I do not respond to that name anymore. Katerina _was_ your sister, but she's dead now. Gone. Forever. _Her voice held a solid note of finality, ending the conversation.

Ryuga sighed. How could she say all those things? How could she be so heartless and inhuman?

_It's your fault, _a voice in Ryuga's head hissed. But it wasn't Katerina anymore. It was his own. He had to agree. Ryuga had been blinded by the intoxicating greed for power that had been planted inside him like a seed and grew into a huge plant that he left behind his old life.

_No! _Ryuga screamed at himself. He would not fall into a dark spiral of self-pity that would drive him totally insane because that was what _she_ wanted. He couldn't bear to look at her either.

"Ryuga?" a soft voice echoed in his ears.

A small hand came to rest on top of his bicep and Ryuga jerked back to look down into the big eyes of Kenta. His eyes were a warm brown as well and they were filled with the same warmth and compassion that his mother and Katerina used to have. It was so familiar that Ryuga nearly collapsed into Kenta's arms. Some of his memory may have been gone, but he could sense that Kenta cared about him before and now, just by looking into his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Kenta asked. "You're staring into space, but you still look like you want to kill somebody." Kenta spoke slowly as if his words were going to cause Ryuga to jump right out of his seat and start a huge massacre. Ryuga did feel that way, but repressed the urge. He then looked up at Katerina—_Katherine_, he corrected himself in a mock-chiding tone, which made him roll his eyes.

_Show yourself, _he commanded at her.

_Why?_

_To prove that you're not a coward. Besides, what are you so afraid of? I'm sure these people would be _delighted_ to meet you._ Ryuga injected a ton of sarcasm into the word 'delighted'.

_I don't know. I have better things to do. _But something in her tone gave off that she was hiding something. Finally having enough of her annoying behavior, Ryuga shot his willpower forward and tried to break into her head and overflow her mind with a million horrible images that only he was capable of having, but it was like a strong wall was holding him back, no matter how many times he tried to break through it. Katherine smiled.

_I saw Battle Bladers, you know. And it proved to me of what a cruel monster you have become._

_Oh yeah? I can say the same for you._

_I wasn't at Battle Bladers._

_Smartass._

_Dick._

_Bitch._

_Douche bag._

Ryuga stopped, knowing they weren't going anywhere with this bickering. They never name called each other when they were younger. _How come I can get into your head now?_

_I could tell you, but I won't._

The same resistance then pushed Ryuga back again. Katherine walked over and sat in one of the chairs near the window. Everyone followed Ryuga's gaze, but nobody noticed her—just like she wanted.

_Oh, come on! Show yourself!_

_If you insist. _

Ryuga felt the mind trick evaporate into the air. Everyone except Ryuga gasped.

"Whoa!" King and Masamune exclaimed in unison. "Where did you come from?"

"Who are you?" Gingka asked.

Katherine opened her mouth to answer, but Ryuga cut her off before she could throw a snide comment. "Everyone, this is my sister."

England

Liz's eyes snapped open. Something felt wrong about where she was right now. Or rather how empty the room felt. She looked around. And growled. Katherine was nowhere to be seen.

Liz threw herself off the bed and shoved her arms through her jacket. Katherine always did this without her permission. She wasn't even sure how Katherine managed to use her magic items.

Thundering into the room that she had formed and revamped—Katherine's doing—into a lair, she barely glanced around at the all too familiar room. There were comfortable couches and other pieces of furniture strewn around the room and it took Liz a while to find the little book where she jotted down all her spells. She found it cast down on the floor—the page about teleporting.

Liz gritted her teeth. _Great_, she thought, raking a hand through her long dark blue hair. Where did she run off to now?

She walked over to the pot placed on a coffee table in the middle of the room and saw a bit of salt residue lining it. Removing it, she poured some thick black liquid into the ball and chanted a few words. Suddenly, the watery surface began to ripple and a picture formed. It looked like a hospital room, where several people were inside. Liz recognized them as the Legendary Bladers. On the hospital bed, a boy was sitting there…

Liz blinked. That looked a lot like…

No! He was dead… wasn't he?

They were all staring at a chair in the room and sitting there was Katherine.

Liz waved her hand over the bowl and the image disappeared. Didn't Katherine know how exposed she was? They were supposed to be investigating about the Black Hand right now and she was out there…

Retrieving the Legendary Bladers.

But _he_ was also there, yet another person Katherine held a grudge against. This was bad. This was very bad. Liz had to get there straight away.

Before it was too late.

Japan

"Your _sister_?" everyone said in unison. Kenta turned back and looked at the girl who had suddenly materialized in the chair. He tried to see the resemblance to Ryuga. Long, thick, shining dark hair with eyelashes to match, deep brown eyes, the same glowing olive skin tone; not to mention the aura of power and the great good looks and the arrogant bearing. Despite her different colored hair and eyes, she was just as naturally striking as Ryuga.

"Hello. I'm Katherine," she introduced. She had been sitting in the chair as if it were a throne, but now she rose to full height, which was very tall for a girl. Only Kyoya and Ryuga beat her in height. "Ryuga must have mentioned me at least once." She looked at Ryuga with a smile on her face that would have been sweet, but Kenta sensed a deeper undertone. Something cold and mocking.

"No. He never did," Kenta said. He didn't like this girl. She was making Ryuga uncomfortable and something told him that this girl was strange. His skin was prickling with anticipation. He stepped between her and Ryuga. "I think you should leave."

"Kenta…" Ryuga said, but not in a harsh way. More of in a warning way, like Katherine was going to pounce on Kenta.

"Uh, hi! I'm Madoka Amano," Madoka introduced herself as well, reaching forward and outstretching her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Katherine looked down at Madoka's hand for a moment, and then gave it a light squeeze and lifted it up and down two times before dropping her own hand. Her eyes remained cold and unfriendly. "Pleasure," she replied in a flat voice.

Ryuga scoffed. "Don't treat her like that. She's not below you or anything."

Katherine smirked back. "Not Nephilim, not my rank."

"You didn't seem to care before. You used to hate being Nephilim."

"Whoa, guys. What does 'Nephilim' mean?" Kenta asked, the unfamiliar word rolling off his tongue. He felt like he should know what it meant, but he didn't.

"You should know, little boy," Katherine shot at him. "Or maybe not. Weren't you the one who took my _dear_ brother's star fragment?"

Everyone gasped again. How did she know what happened? But Ryuga just looked confused. "Star fragment? What star fragment? I don't know what you're talking about."

Katherine stepped away, looking taken aback. "You _really_ don't remember? And I thought you were doing it for attention."

"Attention? That's your specialty, _Katerina_." He spat out the name as if it were a curse. Katherine's face darkened and she had moved so fast that Kenta missed it for a moment. She moved toward Ryuga, grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the corner of the room.

"Don't call me that! Don't you _ever_ call me that!" she growled at him, her hands now at his throat.

"Why? Reminds you too much of your old life?" Ryuga sneered down at her. Katherine then proceeded to slam his lean frame against the wall, so hard there was a small dent bending the wallpaper in.

Everyone else was too shocked to move. What was going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Katherine, her voice dangerously low.

"Oh, that's right. You're in denial. And holding a grudge. Mother always said that you were one to hold a grudge—"

"Don't talk about her! You have no reason to call her that! You didn't get her out of her drinking problems, did you?" Katherine threw him against the wall again and this time the wall was beginning to give out, shards of debris scattering the floor.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. It was _his_ fault. We both know that, don't you?"

"I know, but you leaving only made it _worse_!" Her voice began to rise again and this time, she aimed her fist at his face. It would have made impact if Kyoya didn't push her away from him. He moved at the same blinding speed as Katherine and they tangled for a moment until Kyoya forced her down into the chair. He sat on top of her lap, pinning her down and holding her wrist in a bone-crushing grip. He brought his face down close to hers.

"Calm down," he snarled, his voice bitter. "I don't know what bad blood happened between you two, but you are causing a scene."

Katherine was at first too shocked to answer, but she covered up any emotion with a mask again. She looked about to respond when another shrill voice entered the room.

"Katherine!"

Everyone looked up to see another girl in the doorway. She had a long mane of dark blue hair with matching eyes. She was glaring murderously at Katherine, who merely smiled.

"Hey, Liz," she greeted. "Mind getting this tiger off me?"

"Actually, Yo-Yo prefers the term 'lone lion'," Yu said, making air quotes again. His comment seemed to diffuse the tension in the room for a moment and Kyoya glared at him.

"Don't call me Yo-Yo!"

"'Kay, Yo-Yo."

Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes, seeing that convincing the little kid yet again was pointless and falling on deaf ears. Katherine smirked at the nickname.

"Don't lions hunt in groups? Do you not understand that?" she quipped.

"Welcome to our world!" everyone else chimed. Kyoya growled.

"Katherine," Liz said warningly, her teeth gritted. "Stop fighting and let's leave."

"But I found the Legendary Bladers like you said."

"I never said such a thing! And you said they were your friends."

"Oh, we haven't met," Kyoya said, glaring back at Katherine, who did so back.

"You're Kyoya Tategami. Everyone knows you," Katherine smiled. "I know your reputation. We need someone like you on our side. The Black Hand will be thinking likewise, won't he, Liz?"

"Who's the Black Hand?" he demanded.

"Obviously, we need to catch up later. See you around, Hot Stuff." She threw herself forward, catching Kyoya by surprise and dashed out of the room, hooking the girl named Liz around the arm and dragging her along with her. They were gone.

"What the hell just happened?" King asked while helping Kyoya off the floor. He looked at Ryuga. "And why was she looking for us?"

"And why didn't you tell us you had a sister? And what are Nephilim? Who was that other girl? Your girlfriend?" Masamune continued and everyone began to sweatdrop at the overload of stupid questions following. Gingka then raised his hand up, stopping Masamune.

"First, we should all go to the WBBA building and check them out."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Maybe because of a certain assistant of your dad who has a big case of Ryugaphobia?"

Gingka blinked and then remembered. "Oh, no worries. She'll be cool with it."

However, Gingka was dead wrong. Hikaru Hasama was anything _but_ cool. Once everyone had walked in, she had greeted everyone with a small smile on her face, but the smile disappeared once she saw Ryuga. Her face lost all traces of color and she bristled for a moment, looking like a deer in front of incoming headlights. Madoka thought she was about faint, but Hikaru broke out of her trance and began screaming angrily and stammering, her body trembling and her hands flinging random objects at Ryuga, begging him to stay away from her.

"Hikaru!" Gingka yelled, trying to get her to calm down.

Hikaru didn't bother listening and backed away from Ryuga, still attempting to defend herself, claiming he was going to hurt her. Ryuga remained still with a stoic expression on his face until Kyoya dragged him out of the room, deflecting incoming objects with his forearm. Hikaru then stopped, tears streaming down her face.

Madoka then sat her down and gave her a glass of water while she explained everything. At the end of it, Hikaru sniffed and swallowed, replacing her vulnerable face with her usual professional expression.

"Alright," she said, her voice calm yet wavering just a tad. "Let's get to work."


	5. Cat Fights In Rome

**All right, guys. I have a new chapter so feel free to read and REVIEW please. Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Liz's really cool OCs. I only own my OC, Katherine. Is she a cool character or not? And her Bey will show up briefly. I think you'll recognize it and get the reasons later. Please be patient. On with the chapter!**

Japan

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not touch my magical objects!" Liz scolded Katherine, her voice sharp and barely concealing her burning anger. Meanwhile, they were walking away from the hospital where they had spotted the Legendary Bladers.

Liz's words were bouncing off the wall of disregard Katherine had immediately built between them. She was thinking of Ryuga, her older brother who had abandoned her and her family. She felt even angrier than Liz. And that Kyoya showing up out of nowhere… Well, yeah, he was in the room too. Not that she cared or anything.

"Are you even listening?"

Katherine returned from her reverie of wrath and other feelings and looked over at Liz, whose eyes were now black with fury. She sighed. She hated when she and Liz fought. They were like sisters. Liz was always looking out for her and only scolding her because she was being careless. Katherine just didn't see why though. _Might as well confront her now. _"Sorry, Lizzy, but I just don't get what is so bad about seeing my brother again. I mean, I thought he was dead, don't you remember?"

Liz sighed and tugged on her aqua hair. "I know, and it is strange, although I thought you loathed your brother." She gave a pointed look at her, who shrugged nonchalantly. Liz continued with a suspicious and thoughtful expression on her face. "Why did he show up now? Where was he?"

"Apparently, he has lost his memory."

"What? That can't be a coincidence. He disappeared a month ago, and the Black Hand has been working at it since February. Do you think he has something to do with his memory loss?"

"No. Why?"

"Maybe he thought he could get you to—" Liz caught herself and bit her tongue, cursing herself at her slip. Katherine wasn't an idiot and immediately caught on, looking at Liz suspiciously.

"Get me to what? Spill it, Liz."

"Nothing. I made a mistake. Forget it."

"Elizabeth…" Katherine growled in a low voice.

"I am serious," Liz insisted, her voice hard. Katherine only used her full name when she was annoyed, much like Liz did when she was upset with Katherine. It was a somewhat silent sign to tell each other to listen. "It's nothing."

Katherine opened her mouth to most likely snap something like a threat, but was cut off by another voice.

"Look what we have here," a rough voice hissed.

Katherine and Liz turned to see three buff men blocking their path. Each was carrying a Beyblade launcher and they were leering at the two girls. Katherine cocked an eyebrow at them and glanced back at Liz, her expression reading, _We'll deal with this later. _

"Get out of our way, perverts!" snapped Katherine, trying to push past them. They all laughed.

"I don't think so."

"Well, what do you want?"

The creepy guy pointed his launcher at them. The other two followed suit. Katherine seemed to take this as a sign of challenge and reached towards her own launcher. Liz was about to take hers as well but was stopped by Katherine, who held up her arm.

"No thanks, Liz. I'll take these losers, even though you are so not worth my time."

The leader growled and he began to count down along with his buddies. "Three…"

"Two…" Katherine joined in, clicking her blue Beyblade to her launcher.

"One! LET IT RIP!"

The three guys' Beyblades aimed straight at Katherine's and looked ready to smash it into smithereens, but Katherine was too quick for them. "Aquario! Fighting Snake Flash!"

Her Beyblade began to glow and pulse with a radiant neon blue light and slithered toward the three Beys in a snake-like fashion. It knocked the Beys to the ground in one sweep. The three thugs looked down at them, their faces dumbstruck and their mouths hanging open.

"Now, let's go, Liz," ordered Katherine, already strutting past the three still frozen guys, her heels clacking against the ground.

Liz shook her head and followed her, smothering the smile that was daring to grace her lips.

"Where are we going?" asked she, finally catching up with the brunette. She smiled.

"Well, all roads do lead there, don't they?" she answered cryptically.

"Where?"

"Rome, silly."

"Why are we going to Rome?"

"A little birdie told me that the whole file of information about the fallen angels and the Blank Hand and all that jazz is located at a very swanky building belonging to a very rich and powerful fallen angel with a very attractive best friend or second in command."

"No way."

"Yeah way."

"We can't just break in. Besides, we are not getting to Rome just by walking."

"That is why you are here, my blue-haired friend."

"Excuse me?" Liz stepped back. If they were going to use her powers to get the file, she was ready to say, "No way, Jose!"

"You have to get us there, Liz. I'm not going to use up your magic when I am perfectly capable of getting the file myself."

"I'm coming with you then. You know, to watch your back."

"Why?" Katherine asked, a puzzled look present on her face.

"Because that's what friends are for, Kat." Liz knew that Katherine wasn't very aware of the meaning of friendship, but Liz still wanted to remind her of it. But Katherine was one to avoid it. Liz hoped one day she would realize it. Before it was too late.

Katherine's face turned to stone again. "Alright. To Rome we go."

Rome

It was now nightfall and Diamante was packing up for the day. Stuffing all of her supplies into her desk drawer and turning off all of the lights but one—the lamp on her desktop—, she was just about to leave when she heard an almost inaudible whoosh go past her ear. She immediately turned around.

"Hello?" she called out. There was no answer, just silence. She shook her head. She must have imagined it.

But her worries had just melted away when she heard it again, but this time it was a faint _pop! _Diamante spun around again, knowing this time there was something there.

"I know you're there, whoever you are," she called out in a strong voice. "Show yourself!"

Once again, there was no answer. Dia started to mutter. It was probably Johannes trying to scare her. Well, too bad for him. She wasn't easily scared. But actually, she was so busy trying to clean up and cursing invisible spirits that she yelped and jumped when she felt a cold hand clasp around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Julian said. Diamante looked up into his icy blue eyes and relaxed. It was only him. But she silently and mentally kicked herself for yelping at his presence. So much for not being scared easily.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked with a pinch of concern in his voice.

Diamante shook her head. "Where is Johannes?" she asked back, noticing that the possible cat hybrid was not in the lobby.

"He's still in the office. Actually, I'm sure he has fallen asleep. Not very bright, that boy."

_Oh, you just noticed?_ Dia thought wryly, but didn't say it out loud. No need to cloud the air with unnecessary chatter.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong? You seemed scared when I came here."

"No. It's just that…" She trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. She couldn't prove even to herself that something was there. And now she suddenly remembered that she had to cover for him. She nearly sneered with disgust, but swallowed down the tone of venom that would coat her voice if she spoke. "I want to cover all of Tsubasa's shifts," she lied.

Julian blinked. "Why? Has something happened to him?"

"No," Dia dismissed quickly, shaking her head. "I just think that Tsubasa needs to have some time of his own. I even called and asked. He said yes." She hated lying to Julian, but Tsubasa's incredibly flimsy excuse would have been no match for Julian's brainpower.

"Well, I suppose you could, but Tsubasa should have called me and confirmed it."

"Yes, he should have, but you know him."

"Mm, yes. Speaking of which, Diamante, I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Tsubasa. I didn't know that you were such good friends now."

"We're not!" she snapped in a sharp voice. How could he think that? She wouldn't be caught dead being friends with Tsubasa. "I mean, no, sir, we're not."

"But why do you want to cover his shifts for him?"

"Just… uh… Because we're coworkers. We have to look out for each other sometimes. Excuse me," she added quickly, darting past him. "I need to use the washroom."

She disappeared behind the door and sighed with relief, finding temporary refuge in the small room.

Julian watched Diamante go into the washroom. The Italian blond shook his head. Sometimes, he didn't understand his assistant. Tsubasa was much more understandable than her, yet still mysterious. The boy didn't claim to have a family or any personal life for that matter. Julian shrugged. Not like it mattered.

He frowned, suddenly reminded of the situation he and his kind were in right now. Who was this Black Hand? What did he want? And was it safe to actually leave the file with all of the evidence with Johannes?

Julian actually cracked a smile. Like the fool would actually check if the file had all of its contents before stealing it. Like he had said, Johannes wasn't the world's biggest genius. Julian always had—

His thoughts were cut off as he sensed a powerful force in the room. His muscles and shoulders tightened under the loose red fabric of his suit. He had just managed to duck out of the way when a sword's tip stabbed into the wall in front of him. It stuck just where his head had been a second ago.

The Italian spun around to stare down into angry black eyes. The girl was very beautiful, with slightly tanned skin and long midnight blue hair. She also looked very familiar. Her appearance would have been breathtaking, but Julian didn't exactly put people who attempt to kill him in his people-to-fall for-their-great-looks book. He glared back.

"Who are you?" he demanded fiercely.

Instead of answering, the girl flung another blade toward him and this time, he didn't move fast enough and it barely missed him by a few centimeters. He looked at the other blade in the wall, and then slowly turned back to the blue-haired girl.

"So that's how it's going to be," he said and reached out to grab the girl, but his hand stopped—no, froze unwillingly—before the girl's face. It felt like he couldn't move his arm at all and the girl took the chance to throw yet another knife at Julian. It planted itself right into his shoulder.

His hand immediately unfroze and Julian plucked out the knife. He should have been screaming with pain, but being a fallen angel, Julian could not physically feel anything. He threw the knife to the ground and lunged at the girl.

The girl was quick and ducked out of the way. This time, she just trained her eyes at Julian, their dark depths black with hatred as she focused on him. Julian then began to feel lightheaded, as if he were being deprived of air, but suddenly, he felt as if a bulldozer was crushing his skull, his head pounding vigorously. His veins began to bulge through his skin and he clapped both of his hands to either temple.

He knew what she was. Only a sorceress was capable of magic like this.

Julian began to groan with pain and he felt a mutual loathing for the girl, as she did with him. Just as his world was about to go black, he felt something jam into his back and his eyes widened in shock. The girl had just stabbed him in the back. More importantly, where his wing scars lay. The world then faded to complete black, Julian slumping to the ground in a heap.

The girl—obviously Liz—stared down at the fallen angel she had just stabbed with the blade Katherine had lent her in exchange for some magical help. She had always a kindness toward fallen angels and never attacked them unless it was self-defense, but Katherine had demanded that she give no mercy.

Easy for her to say. All Katherine had to do was sneak into the office and pinch the file from its file cabinet. Liz was beginning to worry. She shouldn't have to, since it was Katherine. She was a survivor, that was for sure.

Liz's train of thought immediately plummeted when she heard a door swing open. She turned around, but instead of meeting Katherine's brown orbs, she instead looked across the room into a pair of solid black ones. She saw a flicker of pure gold in their dark pits and she gasped, recognizing the girl.

"Dia?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine's day wasn't going so well either. She had successfully gotten past the weird secretary who looked extremely young to be working right now and into the office. Liz had to have taken out her and that fallen angel boss of hers. Once she got to the office though, it was so damn dark she could not see anything. Taking a risk, she had flicked on the lights and exhaled a sigh of relief seeing the bare emptiness of the very meticulously kept room.

It had been very neat, giving the impression that the boss ran a very tight ship or simply owned a helluva of money. Katherine nearly whistled.

She had quickly jogged over to the desk, where a file lay right on top of the desktop. She had reached out to grab it, but momentarily hesitated. It was easy. Too easy. If it was still on the desk, didn't that mean that someone was still in the room.

Her suspicions had were confirmed when she saw out of the corner of her eye a figure suddenly dart past her and grab the file. She had lashed out fast enough to catch the end of it. She looked up into a pair of wide yellow eyes that reminded her of some kind of evil cat.

"Not so fast, little Nephil," the boy hissed, tugging his end of the file toward him.

"Give it here!" Katherine commanded back at him, trying to pull the file away from him.

"I don't think so."

"Give!" Katherine then leaned in, attempting to bite him. He leaned back just in time.

"Ooh," chided the boy. "Bad kitty."

"It's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

And that was how she had gotten into a game of tug of war with the fallen angel, Johannes. Finally having enough, she pretended to notice something outside the window. "Oh, that murderer! Look at him, slaughtering those poor kittens!"

"_WHAT?!_" Johannes cried out in pure outrage and glowered outside. Katherine took the opportunity to plant a fierce kick to his stomach. This managed to send him through the air, but Johannes easily did a back flip and landed on top of the desk.

"Mrow!" he meowed. Katherine rolled her eyes and bolted for the door. Johannes immediately raced after her and placed himself between her and the door.

"Not so fast!"

"Oh yeah?" Katherine dropped the file and punched Johannes in the face. Seeing that it didn't faze him—of course—, she landed another and another; so many punches that her fists began to sting and Johannes's head finally began to loll forward.

Grabbing a random coat hanger from the corner, Katherine then smashed it into his face. This time, he leered at her and flung himself at her. Katherine quickly leapt out of the way and broke the coat hanger in half, leaving each piece with a sharp, jagged edge.

Johannes came running back and Katherine decided to pull out all the stops. She punched him in the face, stabbed him through the abdomen with one of the broken pieces and then in his back—right where his wing scars were.

His already wide eyes bulged in horror as he looked down at the two pieces of wood poking grotesquely out of his chest. He was already paralyzed from shock.

Katherine picked up the file and was about to walk out when a wicked idea brought a smile to her lips. Johannes was still standing there as frozen as a statue, so Katherine kneed him in the groin so hard even his fallen angel senses could feel it. He fell to the ground. And that pretty much made Katherine's day.

But when she stepped out, she knew their mission was far from over.

* * *

Diamante had exited the bathroom to see her boss on the ground with a rod poking out of his back—more specifically in his wing scars, a fallen angel's only weakness—and a girl looming over him. She had nearly shouted out with anger seeing her.

"Elizabeth," Dia hissed, her voice laced with both venom and ice and only Dia was capable of making that happen and still look scary.

"Dia?" Elizabeth said. Dia hated how she said her nickname with such affection. Like she could hold any. Dia's anger was short-lived though, replaced by gladness. Now she finally had an opportunity to do what she always wanted.

Kill Elizabeth once and for all.

Elizabeth apparently caught on and began to slowly back away. "Diamante, don't—"

But Diamante was too fast and soon tackled Elizabeth to the floor; Dia's weapon—a katana—in hand, poised right in front of Elizabeth's heart.

"Diamante, wait!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Why? What have you ever done for me? Huh?" she challenged, demanding an answer. When none came, she snorted. "Just like I thought."

"But wait!"

Dia did not know why she was constantly listening to her, but she glared down at her again. "What? Any last words?"

"You can't kill me."

"Ugh. Try me."

"Look, I'm Nephilim too, so it's not possible."

"Maybe, but I can still give you so much pain, you're going to wish you could die."

"Oh, Dia, what has Doji done to you?" Her dark blue eyes were filled with sorrow and remorse.

"What has he done to me?" she slightly stammered. What was she talking about? Didn't she care about Doji? Of course she didn't. She only cared for herself. Plus, who could care about Doji? "He hasn't done anything. Unlike you."

"What did I do?" she claimed innocently. So much that Diamante was tempted to believe her.

"You—"

"Yo, bitch! Surprise!"

Diamante was suddenly knocked off Elizabeth by an unknown figure, but once rising back to her feet, she already knew who she was going to see.

"Katerina," she growled.

"Katherine," the other girl corrected mockingly. She pointed a gun at Diamante. "Now hands up where I can see 'em."

"Yeah right," Dia shot back and lunged for her. She barely missed the bullet, which was a tiny spark of glowing blue in the darkness. She gasped at it and then glowered at Katherine.

"Oh, it's on now," Katherine responded.

"This has only begun."

"I agree."

"And I'm finishing it!" another voice called out from the darkness. Both girls looked around and another figure protruded from the shadows. Diamante couldn't see his face; it was masked by something and the person wore a hat to shield his hair color from sight.

"Get over here! Now!" the person commanded. The voice was male and sounded very, very familiar to Diamante.

Katherine didn't hesitate and dragged Elizabeth with her. They caught up to the man and Katherine grabbed his arm. Diamante raced after them, but the man had exploded in a burst of blinding white light, taking the girls with him.

The stars in Diamante's eyes begun to fade a minute after the blast of light and she blinked. They were gone. They had escaped.

She felt like kicking something. But something held her back. She had seen something before they disappeared. The man had slightly turned away before disappearing and something fell out of his hat.

A lock of long, silver hair.

**Well, what do you think? Please review! Thanks! :D**


	6. Shocking Truths

**Well, guys, I'm back and ready to give you another chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters, as much as I want to, or the OCs Elizabeth and Diamante. Those belong to Chained Princess. I only own my OC, Katherine.**

Maine, USA

"What's our next move, Doji? Because I think we should really hand those bitches their asses to them, don't you think?" Johannes was still seething with anger of how the brown-haired girl completely tricked him and made him look like a fool. He was desperate for revenge and his rapidly tapping of his fingers showed that.

Doji was unusually patient with answering. It was hard to be with Johannes leaping at every chance to say something in the Council meeting. "I don't think so, Johannes. At least not yet."

"But don't we need our supplies of devilcraft back? I mean, they practically stole from us. True, we may have stole it from the Black Hand, but—"

"In truth, Johannes," Doji interrupted, earning a strange glance from the cat-obsessed boy. "We did not steal anything from the Black Hand."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"All in due time." Doji leaned back in his chair, the candlelight reflecting off of his glasses. "Once Mr. Konzern arrives, we can surely lay out the plan."

"He will not be coming," a female voice announced from the doorway of the dark room.

Diamante stood at the threshold, her hands clasped in front of her and a blank expression covering her features. Her hair was neatly tied back and she was completely clad in black clothing. Diamond studs sparkled in her earlobes.

Her black eyes searched the room. There was a long table, stretching from one end of the room to the other. Fallen angels flanked each side, each sitting a fair distance apart. Some seats were empty, meaning some fallen angels had not arrived yet.

"Ms. Sanchez, I believe?" asked Doji.

Diamante just nodded. He wouldn't remember her of course. She wasn't of any importance to him.

She walked past the other fallen angels and sat herself down next to an empty chair. Julian was supposed to sit beside her, but he was still in the healing den after Elizabeth had brutally attacked him.

Her lips pressed together at the mention of the memory and her hands balled up into fists. Why didn't she kill Elizabeth when she had the chance? Or rather, torture her, since Nephilim were immortal and could not die, much to both Diamante's relief and chagrin.

Some of the fallen angels granted Diamante suspicious looks and others muttered under their breath to each other, undoubtedly questioning her presence in their apparently secret meeting. Their chatter was cut off by Doji's voice.

"Do not worry, gentleman," he said in a smooth voice while taking a sip from his glass of orange juice. "Diamante can be trusted. After all, she has an excellent bloodline."

It took Diamante all of her willpower not to glare or pounce on Doji and violently strangle him. Was he referring to him or her mother? Either was not an option.

"So where is Mr. Konzern, Daisy?" asked Johannes, leaning forward, using his laced fingers as a cradle for his chin.

Diamante decided to ignore yet another one of Johannes's failures at remembering her name. "He is in the healing den," she relented, her voice flat. "One of the attackers was the Nephilim girl who raided the warehouses. Elizabeth."

"Ah, yes," Doji mused, but not in a good way. The way one would consider a problem like a dead cockroach or a moldy sandwich. "She is quite a problem, isn't she?"

"Eh, her I can deal with, but the Black Hand I can't," Johannes whined. "Come on, Doji, when are we going to send our first move?"

"There is no need for retaliation, Johannes. Besides, with Mr. Konzern gone, we cannot discuss plans, now can we?" He said it like a trick question. He said everything like a trick question.

"Bah, Mr. Konzern! I'll be his representative! The job of being his substitute in these meetings so belongs to me anyway."

"Actually," a voice from the doorway said crisply. It was male and held a British accent, "I believe that role belongs to me."

Everyone looked up and Diamante's eyes merely flashed over to the spot. She already knew who it was. She had called him herself, as she was instructed to whenever Julian fell ill or was injured.

"Blubber Boy, we meet again," Johannes grumbled under his breath, sitting back in his chair.

Wales walked into the meeting room and sat himself into Julian's place. He briefly smiled at Diamante and she curtly nodded her head in response.

He was a handsome young man with deep, cerulean blue eyes and ginger hair, most of which covered the right side of his face, shielding one eye from view.

"So what is our plan of attack that Johannes was referring to?" he asked. Everything about him was so polite, formal and calm that Dia almost admired it.

"There is no plan of attack!" Johannes retorted. "Doji here won't allow it for reasons I don't understand."

"Johannes is correct, for I need to bring about a revelation to everyone in this room." Doji rose from his seat and scanned the room with his cold, unforgiving grey eyes. Suddenly, yet another voice entered the room, but no one bothered to look since they already knew who it was.

"Well, well. This room is so elegantly made. Which construction company did you use, Doji?"

"Jack, you managed to make it after all," Doji said, ignoring the question from the art-obsessed boy. "We were beginning to start without you."

"There were this art gallery on the way, but none of the pieces fitted my taste. Everything is just so dull in this century. I think half of Picasso's imagination is better than all the so-called modern artists' talents combined. Ugh!"

He sat down right next to Johannes, who sneered at the boy like he was thinking, _Who the hell is this creep? _Diamante, for probably the first time in her life, had to agree.

Jack flipped his long, light burgundy colored locks out of his face, revealing a black masquerade mask that had a pointed nose and covered the upper right corner of his face. He also had dark blue lipstick smeared on his lips. Wales and Dia both shared an uncertain glance at one another.

"Please continue, Doji, with that announcement of yours," Wales motioned to him to go on, as if Jack hadn't interrupted.

"Yes, as you know, the Black Hand is rising and everyone believes there is a war brewing between fallen angels and Nephilim."

"It is coming," Johannes said, but then looked up at Doji unsurely. "Isn't it?"

"I'm afraid not. Well, not exactly."

"Hmm?" This attracted everyone's attention, save Jack, who was staring into space.

"There will be a war, but _we_ won't be fighting the Nephilim." He gestured all around the room. "We will be working with the Black Hand."

"What?" everyone cried out. Everyone was very shocked and didn't speak for a very long time until Johannes broke the silence.

"You're saying we have to work with our enemy?"

"He isn't an adversary, Johannes. He is very powerful and needs our assistance."

"But—"

"No 'buts', Johannes. That is why Jack is here in the first place. He is the representative of the Black Hand himself."

"Really?" Johannes looked Jack up and down in disbelief. "I don't think so."

Jack just blinked, not noticing the world around him. Diamante quickly noted down that Jack was very detached and that she shouldn't go too close to him. She never liked people like him.

"We will discuss this later then. Now, about the intruders here a few nights ago—"

"Ooh, I say we hunt them down and torture them!" Johannes enthusiastically suggested.

"Uh, no. I need to know what they came for."

"Julian says that they probably came for the file," Wales explained, finally speaking up. "I checked. It's gone alright, but Julian also told me that there is absolutely no need to worry."

"No need to worry?" Doji repeated, his face going white and then red with lividness. "That file contains all the information we need."

"I don't think so."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Julian didn't trust Johannes around the file, since the boy can't keep his hands to himself."

"Not true!" argued Johannes.

"So Julian excluded all of the very important information in the file. Some things are still there, but it will only frustrate the reader with more unanswered questions," continued Wales, as if Johannes hadn't cut him through his explanation.

"That was genius! Brilliant. Do thank Mr. Konzern for me," Doji said, his face switching back to regular color again, which wasn't really there anyway.

"I would be delighted to," Wales said in a tight and flat voice. Diamante threw him a sharp look. What was with him?

"But how did those girls escape? That's what I'm wondering," said Johannes.

"Tsubasa helped them!" Diamante suddenly cried out. Everyone looked at her, startled.

"D-Did you say Tsubasa?" Doji asked.

Diamante nodded her head. "I'm sure of it."

"I'm not a big fan of Mr. Tsubasa either, Ms. Sanchez, but are you sure?" His tone held disbelief and—did he dare? —an undertone of mocking.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you have any evidence of it?"

Diamante opened her mouth to answer, but she froze. She didn't. Oh great; now she looked like an idiot. Johannes sniggered, but Diamante threw him a burning glower and he immediately stopped and flinched.

Wales cleared his throat, saving her from answering. "The other important thing right now is that Cheshvan is almost upon us. What are we going to do for _vessels_?" He held back a tone of disgust at the last word.

"None of the people here are worthy enough for becoming a masterpiece for _moi_," Jack sighed, still glancing at the ceiling like he was daydreaming. The man lived in his own world.

Johannes scoffed. "Ugh! How self-absorbed can you get?"

"Johannes, calm down," commanded Doji.

Jack looked like he hadn't even heard Johannes.

"Anyway, Mr. Wales, about Cheshvan, yes." Doji stroked his chin in thought. "There is a new plan."

"Finally!"

"Not one of attack, Johannes," Doji dismissed.

"Aw, man," Johannes groaned in dejection.

"Excuse me."

There was a messenger boy standing in the doorway.

"Yes? What do you want?" demanded Doji. He was becoming tired of all the interruptions during the meeting.

"Is Master Wales here?" the messenger asked.

"Yes," Wales said, rising from his chair. "What is it?"

He walked over to the messenger boy, who was holding out an envelope for him. Wales tore it open and read what was inside. Dia wondered what was written on the letter, but Wales folded the letter back up and slipped it into his pocket. He thanked the messenger and went back to his seat again.

"Just a recap of Mr. Konzern's recovery," explained Wales. "He is doing much better, though still bedridden."

"Thank you for that," Johannes muttered wryly. "Continue, Doji."

"When the Cheshvan moon rises in a few days' time, the magic can be harnessed to do one thing that I have been instructed to do."

Everyone leaned in, dying for the answer he had left them hanging with.

Doji smirked, loving how he was now the center of attention. "We are going to open the gates of hell."

Paris, France: Two days later

Wales walked up to the house situated along the street. It was a quaint yet elegant-looking Victorian manor with pinkish-red paint and white trim. Strange that there was something from the Victorian era in France, but Wales didn't mind. It reminded him of home. It held an air of slight regality and was right now veiled in a thin curtain of magic if he was correct.

He checked the paper he had been sent. Yes, this was the place.

Wales had received the letter from someone during the meeting with Doji. Julian was still recovering from his attack in the healing den, leaving Wales in charge. Wales hadn't told anyone about the letter, openly lying to the Council of what the letter contained and hiding it from Julian and Diamante and especially from snoops like Johannes.

He didn't want to be in charge though. Wales hated being a fallen one. He hated having to go through eternity on Earth, living like he did right now. Without having to feel anything; not the warmth of fire or the coldness of ice; neither the pain of a weapon or even the feel of someone else's skin brushing his. He hated feeling like a box; empty.

Wales took a deep breath and shook his head free of cobwebs, walking up to the porch of the manor. He pressed the doorbell button and heard it ring throughout the house.

Wales looked back down at the letter. He wondered who had sent him this. What if this was a trap? But there was no turning back now, as the door suddenly swung open. Wales looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had a long mane of baby blue hair that reached till her waist and eyes that sparkled with kindness and excitement. They were green as jade. As beautiful and mesmerizing as it too. Wales would have blushed if he could.

"Yes?" the girl asked, her voice soft and melodious. Wales blinked and closed his mouth, which had unwillingly fell open.

"Hello, I'm Wales," he introduced, extending his hand.

"I'm Sophie," she smiled and accepted his hand, but once they made contact, she flinched and pulled away immediately. Her face instantly grew cold and angry, hatred lurking in her eyes. "What do you think you are doing here? I don't need your kind here."

Wales stepped backward, looking taken aback. Why the sudden change of heart? Didn't she invite him here? He was about to say something when a gruff, male voice hissed into his mind, _What are you doing here?_

Wales looked around and noticed a bulky shadow formed on one of the curtains on one of the windows upstairs. He directed his Power at that spot. _Who are you? _he demanded. _Why did you call me here?_

_All in time, Wales, _the invisible man told him.

_How do you know my name? Who are you?_

_You'll find out soon enough. I will see you soon. I just have some things to take care of first. I'll be back before you know it. Please leave though; Sophie doesn't particularly like fallen ones. In fact, she hates them._

_Obviously. When will I see you?_

_Maybe tomorrow. A little later than that. Just stay in France till I get back._

_How will I even recognize you?_

_Trust me. You will._

Wales felt the mysterious man's presence depart from his mind and he looked back at Sophie, who was still glaring at him. His heart sank. He didn't want her to hate him. He barely knew her, but he didn't like how she looked at him right now.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Goodbye, Sophie."

He immediately turned on his heel, ignoring the momentarily confused look Sophie gave him and walked back down the street.

Japan

The Legendary Bladers had been looking into the situation for a while and still hadn't found any trace of Ryuga's surprise sister anywhere.

Meanwhile, they had called some other Bladers from around the world to help them with their investigation. Gingka had contacted Team Wang Hu Zhong and they said that they were on their way and Kyoya had obviously called Nile, who flew over there immediately.

The Egyptian walked the streets leading to the B-Pit, gazing up at the pitch-black night sky. It was around midnight right now. He raked a hand through his brown hair, flipping the orange bangs out of his green eyes as well. He hadn't seen the Legendary Bladers ever since they defeated Nemesis and now the news of Ryuga returning from the dead; this was something he had to see.

Nile finally reached the B-Pit and glanced up at the building. This was where Kyoya and his other friends went to get their Beys fixed and touched up. Madoka Amano was the owner and Nile barely remembered the petite brunette, but he still walked up to the front door.

He raised his hand to knock, but the door creaked open once his knuckle made contact with it. He opened the door and walked into the dark room.

"Madoka? Kyoya?" he called out, trying to find a light switch. Finally finding one, he flipped it on to see the emptiness of the room. No one was here yet.

He began to call out again, but stopped when he heard a clatter in another room. It sounded like metal against metal, like forks hitting each other or…

Weapons battling each other.

"Hello?" he called out again, walking towards the noise. It sounded like a drawer slammed before he walked into what looked like the kitchen. He froze at the figure in there, until the figure itself turned around and jumped at the sight of him.

"Oh my gosh, you, like, scared me!" the girl shrieked. She was very small and had a waifish figure with thin blonde hair. Her eyes were as dull as dishwater and she was smacking a wad of pink bubblegum between her teeth.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Nile. He had never seen her before. "Who are you?"

The girl stared at him as if he were a dead carcass attracting flies, but condescended to answer. "Veronica. You?"

This girl was really striking Nile as the popular queen bee type and Nile felt slightly uncomfortable standing there, but finally plucked up enough courage to say, "I'm Nile."

"Huh," Veronica scoffed, as if she weren't surprised. Nile frowned, pondering why her tone was like that.

"What are you doing?"

"I was, like, grabbing some food and now I'm cleaning up. Wanna help?" But it didn't sound like she was taking no for an answer, so Nile shrugged and walked over to her. Veronica began to pile dishes into his arms.

"Can I put these over there?" asked Nile, nodding toward a spot on the counter.

Veronica looked down at something first before answering, "Yeah."

Nile turned his back on her and placed the stack of dishes near the sink. They began to wobble slightly and Nile gripped the counter to steady them.

He turned around and walked back to the kitchen island.

"Shouldn't you take off that bag?" asked Veronica, looking distastefully at Nile's duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder. He shrugged again and dropped it on the kitchen island.

"So are you a friend of Madoka's?"

"Mm-hmm."

"She never mentioned you."

"So?" She looked offended.

"Nothing. So can I crash here for a while?"

Veronica looked down again. "Sure."

Suddenly, in a blur of speed, Nile actually _felt_ a blade slice through his skin. He cried out and saw that Veronica had shoved down a kitchen knife through his left hand, severing the fingers and leaving splatters of crimson on the counter.

Veronica then pushed him towards the sink, the corner digging into the small of his back. He screamed out in pain and shock. The knife she was holding was glowing with a familiar and unearthly shade of blue. Veronica was also so strong and so fast it looked unnatural of someone with her build, but Nile blinked in surprise. It couldn't be.

Veronica began to elongate in height, until she finally reached his and was looking at him straight in the eye. Her pale skin darkened just a tad to olive and her thin hair thickened into dark brown curls around her face. Her pale eyes turned brown and the whites turned to a bloodshot red, veins also swelling under her eyes. Fangs sparkled in the dim light.

Nile knew he was being mind-tricked again, but it was so real. He finally recognized her. "Katherine?!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide and horrified.

Katherine briefly smiled. "Hello, Nile. Goodbye, Nile."

Her face changed as she plunged the glowing knife hard into Nile's gut.


	7. The Fast and the Furious

**Welcome back to the story of the Fine Line Between Heaven and Hell! Here you will see way more of what is happening in Japan since I know you fans are dying to see more. We left off with a lot of questions: Who was the man who wanted to meet up with Wales? What is the Council planning? And most of all, why did Katherine stab Nile? Well, you will get answers very soon, so be patient. Now on with the chapter!**

Japan

Ryuga sat perched on a seat in the waiting room of the hospital. He felt uncomfortable sitting there again. He had been here just two days ago, so he didn't like being here again. The smell of lemon-scented cleaning products clogged his nostrils, but they also attempted to cover up the wave of sickness, morphine and other medical drugs. The odor only made him hate the place more.

There was also the fact he was sitting next to Kyoya, who was slumped down, all color drained from his face and his eyes wide. This was the first time Ryuga had ever seen Kyoya actually scared. Ryuga probably would have too if his best friend was almost dying, but he never tried hard enough to gain any friendship with anyone.

Ryuga looked back at Kyoya. This time, he saw a glint of anger shine in Kyoya's sapphire blue eyes. Ryuga knew that feeling. The feeling wanting to take revenge for something.

Ryuga sighed. He could at least try to comfort Kyoya, but the words could never form right in his mind and he never took pity on anyone. He was alone and he liked it.

But did he?

No. Ryuga shook his head. He didn't. He wished he had friends; to be normal and able to smile at anything like Gingka could. That was another thing he was jealous of. How could Gingka be so happy about everything, even when all was going wrong?

Being alone sucked. A lot. And his sister was a perfect example of what happened to you if you let hatred consume you.

Closing his eyes, Ryuga began to ponder. What had happened to little Katerina? He remembered her to be a loving sister, always comforting him and Ryuto when they were together.

Speaking of which, what had happened to Ryuto? Ryuga tried to think hard, but then remembered that he had left the whole family first. What if Ryuto followed his example? What if their father had filled his head up with greedy thoughts too?

Ryuga's teeth gritted together at the thought of his father. The rotten scumbag of a father. He was a cruel, heartless monster. And Katherine was probably taking after _his_ example.

Ryuga resembled his father so much maybe he was turning into him too.

And he couldn't let that happen.

"You guys!"

Both of the sitting boys looked up to see Kenta running up to them, the hospital entry doors swinging open automatically. He stopped by their side.

"Are you okay, Kyoya?" Kenta asked, looking very concerned staring at the lion Blader.

Kyoya was silent and then grumbled, "Yeah."

Ryuga could see the lie behind it, but didn't want to bring it up in front of Kenta.

Kenta then turned his wide brown eyes on Ryuga, meeting his amber ones. "Are you okay? Do you… um… remember anything?" His voice dropped to barely a whisper that Ryuga almost didn't catch it.

He stiffened. He wished he could say yes, but nothing was coming yet. The doctors had said his amnesia would be temporary and that Ryuga must have gone through some kind of hard trauma and his brain was trying to protect himself from the shock of the trauma. Ryuga would have believed them; he had a high sense of self-preservation, always hiding his feelings and covering them up with fearsome actions. But he didn't. There had to be something deeper to it, and finding his sister could lead him to the answer.

Ryuga shook his head. "No."

"Oh," Kenta said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. Ryuga immediately felt sorry for him. Even with his memory loss, he could tell that Kenta was an important part of his life. He may have been small, but Kenta shone with a golden glow of positive energy; not like Gingka's. More like an inspirational and persistent spirit; one that didn't ever give up on anything. And Ryuga could sense all of that gazing into Kenta's eyes. But he always had to look away; it reminded him too much of Katerina.

That didn't mean he couldn't admire it.

"Well, I'm going to go call the others to check if they're on their way, which they definitely are," Kenta quickly added, looking at Kyoya, who just shrugged. Ryuga wondered how he could act so cool about this. Kenta then walked off and down the hallway.

He and Kyoya had been walking to the B-Pit that night. Kyoya had taken up the unnecessary job of being Ryuga's bodyguard, although he wouldn't dare admit it. They had arrived to see the front door already open. Kyoya had shrugged and said that the others probably arrived before them. But once they stepped inside, something was wrong. And when they reached the lit up room, they were proven right.

Nile's body had been lying on the floor of the kitchen, a kitchen knife sticking grotesquely out of his chest. His face was contorted in pain and he was convulsing and twitching with it. His left hand was also deprived of his fingers, looking like they had been cut off with the same knife. But the strangest thing was that the blade, his veins and his eyes were all glowing an ethereal shade of electric blue.

Kyoya flew into a panic and immediately pulled the knife out and tried to keep Nile going while Ryuga called the hospital. They managed to get there just in time and now Nile was in ICU.

Ryuga looked back at Kyoya. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am definitely not okay," Kyoya growled. "Whoever did this to Nile will pay. I'll make sure of it."

"Don't make empty promises," muttered Ryuga, keeping his stoic expression on his features.

Kyoya merely glared at him, but then sighed. He looked around and redirected his glare at two people who were glancing at Ryuga warily and muttering under their breath. Noticing Kyoya shooting them a glare, they jumped in fright and fell silent, quickly walking off with their heads hung in shame.

That was what Ryuga was talking about Kyoya being his bodyguard. During the past few days; throughout everything, in fact, Kyoya had been his staunchest defender. Meeting him everyday outside the WBBA building, he had held Ryuga firmly by the arm as he had marched past clumps of glaring, quietly gossiping and muttering Bladers. Kyoya had waited through endless WBBA interrogations and interviews, shooting dagger glances at anyone who dared look at Ryuga sideways. He even snapped at Hikaru once or twice when she refused to interact with Ryuga, saying that she shouldn't be so afraid and he was a human being too. Ryuga had been honestly astonished. He and Kyoya were never close. They were fierce rivals, Ryuga remembered before. But Kyoya seemed to grow very protective of him, just like a lion.

"Cut it out," snapped Ryuga.

"What?" asked Kyoya innocently, shrugging.

"You didn't like me before. You don't like me now even."

"Who said? Sometimes you should try to wake up and see you've got people around you helping you out."

Ryuga remained silent for a moment, trying to think of a comeback. "Yeah, but considering our very competitive and antagonistic past together, it's kind of confusing that you're defending me." _Almost like _you_ were the one who defeated _me_. _"Did you do something to me a few months ago?"

"No."

"Then why are you suddenly defending me and being my friend?"

"Who said that I'm trying to be your friend?"

Ryuga crossed his arms over his chest, pinning Kyoya with a stare to rival his own. "Come on, Kyoya. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, it's true that I don't like you much, but…"

"But?"

Kyoya groaned. "I thought this memory loss thing wasn't permanent, but I still wanted to treat you better than I did a few months ago."

"Now you really sound like you did something bad to me."

"It was the same with Gingka. I hated him at first, but now I'm always teaming up with him and we get each other out of sticky situations. So does Nile, but I didn't hate him at first sight."

"Of course you didn't," Ryuga muttered under his breath. "But you still haven't told me why you're 'helping me out'." He put the words in pretentious air quotes.

"I'll say it again. I don't like you, but I respect you and I don't like people badmouthing people I respect because as you know, I'm very picky with my friends." The greenhead momentarily turned away, letting the words sink into Ryuga's brain.

"You know what, Tategami?"

"Hn?" grunted Kyoya, looking at the snowy haired boy.

"You're not all bad." Ryuga smirked.

Kyoya looked right at him and almost smiled. "You know what they say. Maybe I'm just drawn that way."

Ryuga just smirked again in return, but felt slightly touched at his services. "Whatever, Lion Boy."

"Hey!"

The boys noticed Tsubasa heading straight towards them, a flustered expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, sitting down next to Kyoya. "How's Nile?"

"Doctors are still working on him and they haven't given us a report, the damn bastards," Kyoya said through gritted teeth and in a low voice.

Tsubasa nodded and then glanced back at Ryuga, his golden brown eyes widening fractionally. "Hello, Ryuga," he greeted curtly, like he didn't have anything better to say.

Ryuga merely grunted in response. "Hello," he said back. He hadn't seen Tsubasa in a long time, but it felt a little better seeing him again; Tsubasa was kind of a reminder that not all the Bladers Ryuga knew were ridiculously giddy and dancing idiots.

"Where are the others?" asked Tsubasa, fixing his watch.

"On their way."

* * *

Meanwhile, King, Masamune and Madoka had driven to the airport in King's surprisingly large Honda while Gingka and Chris went off to get Aguma, Bao and Yuki. They had been on their way to pick up the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong from Tokyo International Airport and Masamune had been tapping his foot impatiently, staring at the clock as well, claiming they were really late and that Nile could be possibly dying. Madoka couldn't take much more of that, so she kept working on her laptop, trying to find any records of a Katerina Kishatu, even though Ryuga had mysteriously claimed it would be futile right now.

Team Wang Hu Zhong finally arrived and Madoka closed her laptop, placing it in her bag and walking up to greet everyone.

"Hey, guys! It's really nice to see you again!" Madoka gave them each a big and warm smile, her blue eyes shining.

Mei Mei jumped up and down. "It's really good to see you too, Madoka! How are you?"

As the two girls began to catch up, Masamune reluctantly introduced King to Chao Xin, Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li. They all exchanged pleasant greetings.

"So what happened to Nile, man?" said Chao Xin, raking a hand through his brown locks.

"I don't really know," Masamune shrugged, a helpless look in his dark chocolate brown eyes. "He got attacked in the B-Pit. Someone stabbed him."

"That is strange," Dashan nodded.

"Chi-yun agrees," said Chi-yun.

"Well, come on, then!" King announced. "They're waiting for us at the hospital."

As they were walking out, Madoka noticed Mei Mei catch up with Chao Xin and lace her fingers with Chao Xin's. Madoka raised her eyebrows amusedly and giggled. Well, it was about time, right?

They all filed in the car, King, Masamune and Madoka managing to fit in the front and Team Wang Hu Zhong stuffing in the backseats, Mei Mei almost too happily sitting in Chao Xin's lap.

"So did you find any info on Katherine?" Madoka asked.

"Nope," Chao Xin shook his head. "Being Ryuga's sister, there should have been tons, but then again, Ryuga isn't exactly open about his personal life."

"He's got a point," King nodded, swerving the car around the corner onto a long and empty road. Madoka felt slightly uneasy about how eerie the road looked at nighttime. King then scratched his dark blue hair, his bright blue eyes, which matched the charm on his necklace, narrowing.

"Something was kind of off about her, don't you think?" Masamune inquired, raising a dark eyebrow.

"You think? Dude, she nearly beat Ryuga to a pulp!"

"This conversation just got interesting," Chao Xin said, smiling at Mei Mei, who slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, Chao Xin, don't be so rosy!"

"Nosy," he corrected the teal-haired girl.

"Yeah. We shouldn't care about why Ryuga's sister tried to beat him up." But as the words came out of her mouth, a seed of curiosity popped up inside her mind. "Why did she though?"

"That," said King, "is a mystery."

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe they aren't even related!" exclaimed Masamune, throwing his hands up. "Maybe that was an act and she really is a crazed assassin sent to kill Ryuga. Life kind of sucks for him right now. I feel bad for him."

King shrugged nonchalantly. "I gotta say, as crazed assassins go, she was pretty hot."

Everyone then stared at him weirdly. King looked back at then and claimed innocently, "What? Masamune, you saw her. You agree, right?"

"Yeah, okay. TDB hot." Third Degree Burns. The highest compliment King or Masamune could pay a girl.

"She sounds like trouble," Dashan said.

"Man, hot girls _are_ trouble," Chao Xin replied. "That's the point."

But he stopped when Mei Mei slapped him on the head. He rubbed the spot ruefully.

"If she heard this conversation, she'd probably kill you."

Everyone either screamed or jumped in major surprise seeing the new person who had literally popped into the car, sitting on the floor of the car in the very tiny sliver of aisle between the front and back seats. Mei Mei had already been in Chao Xin's lap and would have jumped into his arms Scooby-Doo style if she weren't already. However, Masamune yelped and dove into Madoka's arms, who immediately pushed him away with an annoyed glare.

"Hey, it's you!" exclaimed King, his bright blue eyes catching the girl's dark blue ones. "You're… uh… Lee, right?" he guessed.

"Liz," she corrected, briefly throwing a glower at him. She turned around slightly and looked back at the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong. "Oh, no wonder it reeks of Nephilim in here."

This caught Masamune's attention and he spun around, looking ready to launch into a million questions. "Wait a second! You're the other girl from the hospital, Ryuga's girlfriend!"

"I am not Ryuga's girlfriend," Liz snapped, but then sighed. "Well, not anymore," she muttered so low almost no one heard. Except for Mei Mei.

"What? You mean you're Ryuga's ex then?" the Chinese girl said, her big violet eyes widening.

All attention was on Liz now, but she easily dodged the question. "Where are all of you going?"

"Back to the hospital." Masmaune sighed helplessly.

"It's our new hangout," smiled King wryly.

"Why?" Liz asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Our friend, Nile got stabbed in the B-Pit," explained Masamune. He then pointed to Team Wang Hu Zhong. "And they're just here for the ride."

"I thought we're looking for Katherine," Mei Mei blurted out before anyone could stop her.

"Oh, good luck with that," said Liz.

"Why?"

"Katherine is a girl who owns a lot of know-how. She's got a big sense of self-preservation."

"Her and her brother might have more in common then they think," King muttered.

"I agree."

"So why did you just pop into my car? More importantly, how did you pop into my car?"

"Oh, I'm a sorceress." Her tone held great seriousness, yet she said it so lightly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okaaay," Masamune said, looking at her. "Not exactly the craziest thing that happened today…"

"Huh? A sorceress? That's completely wacko!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"In my country, we say 'bonkers'," Liz smiled.

"Oh, you're from England. That explains the accent."

"So why are you here?" King repeated. Madoka noticed that they were still on the quiet, empty road, where it looked like there was no end to it.

"I'm here to help. I heard about Nile and I want you to take me to him," Liz instructed.

"Huh? What?"

"So I can heal him."

"Heal him?" Masamune cried out in disbelief. "How could you—Oh, right. Sorceress. Sorry."

Liz smiled kindly, obviously having sympathy for the black-haired boy. Madoka's head was reeling with strange questions and as she was frantically considering on taking Liz to the hospital with them, a car had pulled up next to King's. Madoka hadn't seen anything wrong with it and thought it was nice that they weren't alone out here.

That feeling lasted for a split moment, immediately ending when the car slammed into their Honda.

The Honda careened sideways, the metal doors grating against the guardrail of the road with an unpleasant screeching sound. A shower of bright sparks flew in all directions form the scraping metal. Madoka had barely enough time to yelp with surprise when the Honda was battered again. And again.

King was the only one who came out of the freezing state of pure shock and horror and overcorrected, the rear of the Honda fishtailing violently.

"They're trying to run us off the road!" yelled Liz, crouching lower. "Put your seat belts on!"

"Who are they?" Madoka demanded after double-checking that her seat belt was securely fastened. Mei Mei, however, had some trouble, but Liz merely waved her hand and the seat belt buckled itself, much to Madoka and Mei Mei's astonishment.

"Some old friends," Liz growled, peering through the window in the back.

King jerked the wheel to avoid another hit and the abrupt movement had jarred Madoka's attention back to the road ahead. The road was curving sharply to the right as they approached a deep ravine. Madoka's heart thumped wildly against her ribcage, threatening to burst out and run away.

The other car—a black El Camino—gunned forward, swerving into the lane ahead, obviously trying to block off their path. Some heads were visible through the windshield, and from what Madoka could tell, they were all male.

"Stop the car!" she shouted out. "It's a trap!"

"Put the car in reverse!" commanded Liz, following Madoka's words.

"They totaled my car!" snarled King, accelerating into a chase. His Legendary Aura began to pulse, faint red light and energy swarming his body.

The El Camino screeched around the bend, skidding across the solid white line. King followed suit, veering the car dangerously close to the guardrail. The shoulder of the road dropped away, plunging into the ravine. King was now racing recklessly around the rim of this giant bowl of air. Madoka's stomach was turning in circles and flipping upside down at the same time and her fingers were clutching tightly at the armrest.

The El Camino's taillights blazed red through the darkness, like a pair of evil eyes.

"Look out!" Madoka screamed. She flattened one hand on the window and another on Masamune's shoulder, who was trying to stop King, which was like trying to stop the inevitable.

King then jerked the wheel hard, sending the Honda up on two wheels. Madoka and Masamune were both thrown forward, their seat belts catching at their chests and their heads colliding with the window. Madoka's vision clouded, and loud noises seemed to descend on her from every direction. Mei Mei was screaming, Chao Xin was trying to calm her down, Dashan and Chi-yun were remaining silent, Liz was shouting at King, who was blazing with his Legendary Aura now and Masamune was shaking Madoka, begging her to wake up. She lifted her head, which felt very heavy and saw something dart in front of the car. The familiar hum of a motor reached her ears.

It was a motorcycle.

The motorcycle swerved in front of the El Camino and there was a huge bang. Smoke began to curl out of the windows of the El Camino.

Seeing this as a distraction, Liz immediately cried out, "Move it!"

Everyone desperately scrambled out of the car. It was hard though, since Masamune and Madoka both tried to get out at the same time and ended up with their bodies tangling together and tumbling to the ground. Madoka's foot had painfully caught on something on the way and she winced.

She had sprained her ankle.

"Is everyone okay?" Dashan's deep voice called out quietly. Everyone meekly nodded. Madoka's lips pressed together. She was about to tell them about her injury when the back doors of the El Camino flew open and she looked to see a familiar face.

"Jack?!" she shrieked, seeing the half-masked boy.

Jack simply let out a maniacal cackle and pointed a gun out at them. Liz was quick and caught Madoka by the shoulders. She proceeded to drag her out of range when a tiny object flew past her nose. Madoka noticed it was a poison dart, but it was glowing a strange neon blue color and stood out like a firefly in the darkness. Everyone dove for cover when a series of multiple darts fired at him or her.

"What are those?" Madoka asked as she and Liz lay low on the ground, sharp rocks prodding into her back and the sensitive skin of her sprained ankle that was twitching with pain.

"Poison darts," Liz grumbled. "Jack's favorite weapon of attack. He _always_ uses it."

Madoka groaned and twisted her body to look up at the scene in front of her. Jack was busy firing at a bunch of bushes where the boys were running through, using the leaves as a kind of net to protect them. The poison darts were like sparks of blue light in the darkness.

Suddenly, she noticed a figure depart from behind the idle El Camino. It was the motorcycle's rider. He was wearing a dark helmet, shielding his face from view and wearing a black leather jacket as well.

Something glittered in his gloved hand and Madoka's eyes widened. It was a dagger of some kind. The rider expertly flung it straight towards Jack, which struck him in the back. Jack dropped his gun and turned towards the rider, but his skin suddenly began to blacken and crack open. Suddenly, he exploded into a fiery inferno, Jack's loud scream of agony echoing in Madoka's ears.

Everyone rose from their hiding places and walked cautiously back towards the road. Madoka got up, but fell mid step after a couple of strides, which was pretty good on her part. She sat on the ground and clutched her ankle that was now flaming with unbearable pain. She bit her lip, trying not to wince.

What brought her out of her pain was the sound of an engine starting up and the flash of headlights. The screeching of tires blasted through her eardrums and when Madoka turned, she saw to her complete dismay that the El Camino's driver was still conscious and the car was barreling straight at her.

Her eyes widened. There was no way she could escape this. Her ankle was now possibly broken and she was completely paralyzed with fear. The headlights were enlarging as they got closer and the light seemed to consume her and suddenly faded to pitch black with a flicker of reflections.

Madoka blinked. She was looking up into the visor of a helmet. The helmet of the rider who had vanquished Jack. Strong arms had dragged her so quickly out of the way that she felt like a rag doll in the wind. Those arms were now wrapped around her as if he wanted to protect her from everything in the world.

Madoka's face turned beet red, blushing from the proximity of their bodies and also with gratitude. He had saved her life. She would have been road kill without him.

"Uh… um… T-Thank you," she stammered, giving a shaky smile. Her fingers absentmindedly went to his helmet, but his hands stopped her. Soon, those gloved hands reached up and took off the helmet, revealing the most beautiful face Madoka had ever seen.

He had reddish brown hair, like smooth and dark mahogany, tied back in a ponytail with beige highlights. He had light skin and a tall build. But what the most gorgeous thing were his eyes. They were a piercing sky blue color, so deep and mystifying that Madoka's eyes locked with them and couldn't pull away. She would have lost herself in those deep, lovely blue depths if Liz's voice didn't call out, "Madoka!"

Everyone ran over to her. The boy reluctantly released her and stood up, brushing himself off. Everyone else was fussing over Madoka, but Masamune had frozen, staring at the boy.

"Zeo?" he choked out.

The boy looked over and flashed a big grin, which made Madoka's heart melt entirely. "Yep. Zeo Abyss at your service."

* * *

King had measured out the coordinates somehow and said that they were able to walk to the hospital. Zeo had offered to carry Madoka, who had happily agreed and he picked her up bridal style. Even Mei Mei was clinging to Chao Xin, who had a protective arm wrapped around her. Liz smiled. They were all such nice people and Zeo saving Madoka had earned her immediate trust. He could have been killed himself, but he had saved all of them from Jack. Not only that, Liz's magic was pulsating with energy, detecting Zeo's spirit, which was literally sparking with fiery passion. Liz had now quickly whipped out her phone and slowly departed from the group. She dialed in a number.

"Hello?" a voice drawled.

"How has your evening been going?" Liz asked politely.

"Fine. Why?"

"Oh, that's great, considering I was nearly killed by the Black Hand rookies."

"What? Lizzy, are you okay?"

Liz felt more at ease hearing concern in the other girl's voice. "Yeah, Kate, I'm fine. I found the others and they're leading me to the hospital, where I'll convince the others better than you did."

Katherine gave an off-kilter giggle. "Oopsie. Sorry about that."

"Are you sorry about Nile?"

Katherine sighed, a long and wistful sound. Liz literally felt the pain in Katherine and regretted snapping about that. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"No, it's okay. You're right. I let my emotions get in the way. Won't happen again."

"Uh-huh. When are you coming back?"

"A day or so. I need to get to somewhere soon."

"Okay. Because I can't wait until you meet the new boy we recruited. His name is Zeo."

"Yeah," muttered Katherine distractedly. "Can't wait."

"Alright, if you've got better things to do, later. But you should definitely reflect on your reckless actions."

She could actually picture Katherine's face right now, the suppressed remorse in her brown eyes. "Sure thing. I'm coming soon."


	8. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters; nor Chained Princess's OCs, Diamante and Elizabeth. Here is my new chapter and thanks for helping me out, Liz! Hope ya like it!**

Paris

Wales was getting fed up.

Not only did he have to stay in an alleyway—their supposed meeting place—when there was a perfectly good café just across the street, but now a random hobo had rambled in, drunk even though it was the afternoon. His beady eyes fell on Wales, who was now casually leaning against the wall. The hobo gave a toothy smile, which disgusted Wales because he had little black stumps for teeth.

"Got a euro, son?" he asked out in a raspy voice.

Wales silently groaned. The hobo was now begging for money and was going to hound him until he got it. Unfortunately for him, Wales didn't carry any currency, as he did not have the crucial need for food. "Sorry. Not on me today, I'm afraid," he replied giving a tight smile and turning away, silently praying to the angels for the hobo to leave him alone. They didn't listen of course.

"Are you sure?" The hobo crept closer to him and Wales could smell the rancid stink rolling off the hobo's body. He tried hard not to cringe and continued to ignore him.

"I asked you a question, boy!" The hobo was getting angry and was now standing to full height, towering over a sitting Wales. Wales felt the urge to whip out Blue Cetus and blow the hobo ten miles away from him. He could always mind-trick him, but Wales was against it, only using it in case of emergency.

"And I told you that I don't have any money, so leave me alone!" snapped Wales back, getting irritated.

"Well—" But the hobo was cut off as a pair of hands wrapped around his neck from behind and twisted it to the side.

Hard.

The hobo collapsed to the floor, instantly dead from his broken neck.

Wales perked up and jumped to his feet, expecting to see the man who had called him here. He was surprised to see a woman with long tresses of brown curls and wearing black leather from head to toe. She smirked.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

Japan

King, Masamune, Madoka, Liz and Team Wang Hu Zhong along with their new ally, Zeo eventually reached the hospital. Sweeping inside the lobby, King immediately sought out Ryuga and Kyoya, who were still sitting in the waiting room along with Tsubasa.

"Guys, you will not believe what just happened!" exclaimed King and he sat down right next to them, not bothering fro an answer as he plunged into a description of the attack.

Meanwhile, Madoka was staring up at Zeo, admiring him while still in his arms. She was still high with adrenaline from the attack. Tsubasa noticed this and briefly interrupted King by saying, "What happened, Madoka?"

"Oh," Madoka said, blushing slightly. "I kind of sprained my ankle during the attack and Zeo saved me from getting run over."

"What a hero," sighed Mei Mei wistfully. Chao Xin scoffed, obviously not happy with Zeo's sudden arrival.

King then finished the story and Kyoya looked at Liz. "So you're a sorceress? And you can heal Nile?" he asked, a rare glimmer of hopefulness in his sapphire blue eyes.

The bluenette nodded. "I can. Where is he, though?"

"He's still in ICU," explained Tsubasa, standing up. "By the way, has anyone seen Kenta and Yu?"

"Yu?" asked Ryuga, also rising from his chair. "When did he get here?"

"He came with me and said he was going to find Kenta and grab some sodas as well. He should have been back by now."

As if on cue, a chipper voice called out, "Tsubasa!"

Everyone sighed with relief as they saw the blond-haired little boy bounce up to them, many vending machine products piled up in his arms. Kenta was by his side, helping him carry the things.

"Hey, Yu," Tsubasa greeted, crouching down to ruffle Yu's golden locks. "What's up? Where were you?"

"Tsubasa!" cried out Yu again, jerking his head away from Tsubasa's hand. "I told you not to touch my hair! Oh, me and Kenchi were just getting some things and— Whoa! When did you guys get here?" he asked, looking directly at the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

"Yu! What were you saying?"

"Oh, right." Yu sheepishly smiled, having been easily distracted. "So, yeah, the doctors are pretty much done with Nile and he's free for visitors now."

"What?!" Kyoya finally jumped out of his seat and glared at Yu. "When did they tell you that?"

"Uh, about thirty minutes ago."

"You little brat! And you couldn't inform me sooner?" snapped Kyoya.

"But, Yo-Yo, I need to get my candy." Yu gave an innocent face and gestured to the pile in his arms. His big emerald green eyes were now cast on the floor in shame.

"Oh, fine," Kyoya said, taking a deep breath. Ryuga cast him a curious look. Kyoya had really matured during Ryuga's disappearance.

Kyoya started down the hallway, but returned only to grab Liz's arm and drag her with him. She stubbornly jerked her arm out and led the way to Nile's room. That was Liz's style, of course. She was helpful, but that didn't mean you could push her around. Kyoya seemed to understand that and just followed after Liz.

Paris

"You—You—You are a woman?!" Wales finally exclaimed unintelligibly, finally coming out of his shock. He shouldn't have been that surprised, but come on! It sounded like a man's voice in his head.

"Uh, duh?" the woman said. She looked more like a teenager; around seventeen years old. "So, again, sorry for the confusion. Had to manipulate my voice so you would take the meeting seriously."

"You think just because you're female means that I wouldn't come?"

"Well, you fallen angels don't like getting tangled up with Nephilim, do you?" She shrugged, her brown eyes dancing. Was she mocking him?

"You're a Nephilim," he stated rather than asked. Her height did explain that. He was still taller, but only by two inches or so.

"Yep, and you're a fallen angel."

Wales nodded, and then placed on an expression of nonchalance. "So, why did you call me here?"

"I need that file," the brunette girl said.

Wales didn't hesitate. "What are you talking about?"

"Please don't be dumb. You can't possibly be in Konzern's group without being a genius of some sort."

_Wow, she really knows Julian_, Wales thought. "What is your name?" asked he, ignoring her request.

"Katherine."

"Well, Katherine, I'm afraid I can't just hand over the file to you. I don't know you well enough. In fact, I don't know you at all."

"Oh, come on. I haven't been discussed in those little Council circles of yours? Johannes must have surely mentioned me."

Wales then blinked. This was the girl who had beaten up Johannes? If she weren't asking for the file, Wales would have thanked her tremendously or better yet, given her a gold medal for her achievement. "Oh, yes. That means you took the file."

"Uh-huh. But I know Julian Konzern. He isn't an idiot. I looked in the file and immediately knew there was something up with it. You extracted all the important bits, didn't you?"

_She has got this plan to a T, doesn't she?_ Wales thought to himself ruefully. "I still don't get what you're talking about. All I know is that you stole the file, which, by the way, can I have it back?"

"It's useless, even to you." Katherine crossed her arms. "Look, I'm here to make you a deal. If you give me the file—"

Wales raised a hand to stop her. She obviously didn't like being cut off, but just frowned and raised her eyebrows to signal his response. "About this deal," started Wales slowly. "I'm not sure what is going to happen, but I don't like stabbing people in the back."

"Literally or figuratively? 'Cause I've done both." Katherine actually sounded proud in her quip, and Wales now had no doubt she was the girl who attacked the Excalibur Haven.

"Did you attack Julian?" Wales snapped, now furious.

"Oh please, no. Complete waste of time. I mean, no offense to him; he would have been a worthier opponent than Johannes—" Wales actually nodded his head in agreement. "—But no, my accomplice took care of him. Is he all right?"

"You're asking if he is all right?" Wales asked indignantly, shaking his head. "Of course he's not! He's stuck in a healing den."

"Oh well." Katherine shrugged, as if she didn't care, which she most likely didn't. Wales looked down at the motionless body of the hobo Katherine had killed a few minutes ago. She was acting like it wasn't even there.

Wales gestured to the body. "What are you planning to do with him?"

Katherine turned around and looked down at the hobo's body, looking like she had actually forgotten about it. "Oh, that," she said with a wave of her hand, like it was a meaningless, dead animal. "I'll just leave it here. The police'll never catch me."

"What makes you sure?"

"I'm experienced, Frat Boy."

Wales cringed at the nickname. "Wait a minute. How old are you?" If she was a Nephilim, she had the power of immortality. She could be a million years old for all he knew, but hopefully she wasn't.

Katherine smirked. "Asking a lady her age? That's the ultimate sign of bad manners. And I thought you were a gentleman."

Wales couldn't help it; he internally blushed. "I am," he stammered. "It's just that—"

Katherine laughed; a soft, rich sound almost like the tinkling of wind chimes. "I was just playing, Wales. God, you're so easy to pick on."

Wales frowned. "Whatever," he muttered and walked past her. "You're wasting my time, so I'll be on my way now. Goodbye, Miss Katherine."

"Wait!" Katherine called out after him. "I know."

Wales froze in place, confused. He looked over his shoulder back at her. "What do you know?" asked the ginger-haired boy, raising an eyebrow.

"I understand that you're unhappy with your life."

"I don't understand."

"You're impossible." She looked upwards, as if telling the Heavens _Why me? _"I know you hate being a fallen angel."

Wales's eyes widened fractionally and Katherine continued.

"You hate being ranked as a Heaven's reject, and you hate the empty feeling you have. Not being able to feel anything except for emotions. Never feeling what other people feel like, or how soft cloth feels, or how good some foods taste. And you resent having to make other innocent people's lives miserable by having to enslave them just so you can have your own pleasure."

The blue-eyed boy's eyes were actually welling up with tears, but he redirected that sadness into anger and was soon pushing Katherine up against the wall. She didn't bother fighting back. She just stared up at him with big brown eyes.

"What do you know?" Wales hissed in a low and dangerous voice. "You don't get how it hurts everyday, do you? How some feeling in you feels like it's eating you up inside? Have you done bad things or at least experienced them, which permanently scarred you either way?"

Katherine didn't bat an eye, but Wales could sense his words were hitting her somewhere in that cold heart of hers. "Okay. So you want to hear what I have to offer?"

"Can you make me human?"

He meant the words in all seriousness and Katherine really looked sorry for him. Her lips pressed into an apologetic line and she shook her head. "But maybe you can forgive yourself if you help me."

Wales released her and stepped back a pace. "What do you want?"

"You see, there's this war coming. Between fallen angels and Nephilim. All because Nephilim want their freedom, but you must know this already, right?"

Wales nodded.

"But I'm thinking that what if this isn't just a war between them? What if this was used to cover up something?"

"What if? You're basing this off a 'what if'?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "God, this is the fourth time you've played dumb. Cut it out."

"I'm not playing dumb. I'm just being defensive because you're not really the most trustworthy person."

"Touché," Katherine quipped sarcastically. "Anyway, you must know something about this. The Black Hand is using devilcraft, but my accomplice and I have also found it with the fallen angels. But why?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at Wales expectantly.

Wales considered telling her, but what would the cost be?

"Come on, Wales. Do you want to help the people who are most likely causing this war for their own personal gain?"

"Whose side are you on?" he inquired.

"Nobody's. Wars are too messy for a lady like me."

"Hmm. Of course."

Katherine didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in his voice. "So?"

Wales agreed that she had a point. He wanted to be good; to do something that could possibly overcome the sins he committed. He hadn't killed anyone or something like that, but possessing other people's bodies, which gave the person hell, was beyond immoral to him. Suddenly, a certain face flashed into his mind. Sophie. The girl who hated him because of what he was. He wanted to prove to her that his species didn't make him who he was. He wanted to prove that he was a good person. He glanced back at Katherine.

"The fallen angel Council are actually working with the Black Hand," he stated.

This was obviously news to Katherine, whose eyes widened and her back stiffened. "They're what?"

"Yes, they are working with the Black Hand."

"Those hypocrites! Uh, no offense." Wales just shrugged. "But I thought the Black Hand was strictly Nephilim only."

Wales shrugged again. "What surprises me is that this Cheshvan, Doji is planning to open the gates of Hell."

"He's what? You guys have a lot of spare time. I'm almost jealous."

"He's opening the gates of hell, most probably to raise himself an army of powerful demons. And yes, it is unusual that we have a lot to do. It's probably because most people on the Council don't have lives." He then coughed into his fist, "Johannes."

Katherine smiled. "It seems you're not as boring as you acted to be. But why would he need an army of demons? Is he the Black Hand?"

"No. Nobody knows who he is. We have to meet up with his top staff in a few days. And about the army of demons, I'm not entirely sure, but what confuses me is that have you heard of what the Black Hand is offering?"

"No. What is it?"

"For a place in his army, which many Nephilim are desperate for, you had be very special, like exceptionally strong or fast or have some kind of mental ability and usually they forced them into it. You know the mark they put?"

Katherine nodded. Wales noticed she had briefly flinched at the sound of a mental ability.

"Well, now, the only way to get in is to capture a Legendary Blader."

Katherine's eyes were now like saucers but then narrowed. "Yeah. So?"

"It says that you also have to bring them to the Black Hand. It's strange that he doesn't want them dead, because not that it would be easy, but most of the people on the Council have a grudge against a Legendary Blader or two. Now everyone's looking for them, because aren't they all Nephilim?"

"Yep. Guess we've got to get back to Japan. And fast." Katherine paused. "Are you in or are you out?"

Wales didn't hesitate. "Oh, I'm in."

* * *

But their trip was slightly delayed when they arrived to Sophie's house to teleport over to Japan. Sophie had opened the door and immediately frowned when she laid eyes on Wales.

"What is he doing here again?" she demanded, staring at Katherine.

"Calm down, Soph. He's here to help. Now we have to get to Japan."

Sophie ignored him and pulled Katherine in for a moment. "I don't trust him," Sophie whispered quietly in her ear.

"Well, no worries. Believe me, the guy has a very strong sense of duty and he will be of use to us."

"You're not playing him, are you?"

"No way. The guy's too cute to play, don't you think?" Katherine pulled away and gave a coy smile. Sophie couldn't help blushing; she obviously agreed but he was still a fallen angel nonetheless.

"Alright. So what do you want?"

"We're going to Tokyo, baby. Wanna come with?"

Japan

Liz stood over Nile, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his eyes closed yet fluttering as if he were in some kind of dream. He breathed out deep breaths.

Kyoya was keeping watch, checking out for any stray nurses who could interrupt them or witness the magic happening right now.

Liz dug around in her purse and pulled out a small vial. It contained a thick substance that looked like melted quartz. It was a clear white that sparkled in the light. Liz uncapped the lid, releasing a puff of air that carried no odor. She slowly pushed Nile's bedcovers over, revealing his abdomen wrapped up in gauze. She picked the wrappings apart, revealing a small strip of marred skin. The rim of the wound was glowing blue. It was the stab wound and Liz pursed her lips.

She carefully pulled the stab wound from both sides and poured the substance into the wound. It started to mold with the wound and soon, the glowing blue rim faded and even the stab wound disappeared, as if it had never been placed there.

Liz replaced the bandages and stood up, brushing her hands together. "I'm done," she announced.

Kyoya flipped the curtain closed and raced over to the bed, staring down at Nile. "That's it? He doesn't look any different," he replied, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Oh, watch. He'll come to. Now, please excuse me." Liz then departed from the room and was surprised to walk right into Ryuga's chest.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, backing away. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Ryuga dismissed. His bright amber eyes began to regard her thoughtfully. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Liz."

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again." Liz smiled, hoping she wasn't blushing. She and Ryuga had used to go out since Katherine had hooked them up together, but they had parted as friends. She didn't like Ryuga like that anymore, but having Ryuga's complete attention did make a girl feel special at times. "I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital."

"It's okay. I was more focused on what happened to Katerina." He hesitated before saying Katherine's real name.

"I know. She's changed a lot ever since…"

"Since I left?" Ryuga looked very morose and Liz made an attempt to comfort him of course.

"Yeah, it's that, but also so much has happened to her ever since you leaving. Her mother dying and Ryuto leaving as well—"

"Ugh, I should have been there for her. Why did I let power blind me?" Ryuga actually looked ready to cry, but his jaw line was jutting out with rigidness, doing a good job of holding back the tears. "She's so different. Before, she was caring and polite and yet so careless because she wanted to find love for herself. Ah, she was such a romantic."

"I think that's one of the reasons. After everything, I was her only friend, yet she doesn't see it like that. Katerina doesn't believe in friendship or love anymore. There was a time once, but that passed after he left."

"I can't believe that bastard," growled Ryuga and Liz shot him a warning but knowing look. "What? She was so innocent and young and sad—"

"Yes, but she's not like that anymore. I think she's grown up in a way. She's now a strong woman—"

"Yeah, but look how much she's changed, Liz. She's like her own polar opposite now. She's like me when I had Dark Power taking me over."

"No!" Liz's answer was sudden and sharp. "Katerina may now be conniving—"

"And narcissistic," Ryuga added grimly.

"Well, not really. Okay, maybe a little, but she's had my back plenty of times. She's not wholly bad. I just think she's misunderstood now."

"Misunderstood?" he asked incredulously.

"So were you, Ryuga. Everyone thought you were a crazy loon who strived for power and would do anything to get it. But when they learned it was the Dark Power and not you, they understood, right?"

"I guess."

"It's okay, Ryuga," Liz reassured, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It is not your fault. I mean, Katerina is a little like that. Not like a crazy loon, but—"

"I get it. She's now ruthless and manipulative and arrogant, but you think I should try to get through to her?"

"Yes. I do everyday, trying to remind her of all the good points about her, but look, you have to try for her forgiveness. She's not very forgiving, you know, even before she became Katherine."

Ryuga couldn't help but smile just a little. He remembered how his sister used to fight with the boys who always picked on Ryuto or her friends. She learned that from him. His smile depleted a little. He used to be a role model to Katerina and he now didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Thanks, Liz. I guess it's now really good that you're back."

"You bet, Ryuga."

"Aw, look at them. Aren't they the kuh-_yoo_-test couple?"

Both turned around and their eyes widened to saucer size. Liz opened her mouth, but the brunette girl laughed.

"Oh, I was just kidding, Lizzy. Hey, bro."

"Hello, Katherine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsubasa had grown very tired of waiting in a stuffy waiting room and decided to go across the street to a nearby Starbucks. Finally making it out of the line and finishing his small meal, he walked out of the entrance and back onto the sidewalk for a little stroll before he went back. He stopped when a sudden voice called out to him.

"Tsubasa?"

He turned around and saw a little figure bounding up to him. He was frozen in place, his eyes gaping at the person and his mouth was open but producing no sound. The figure reached him and planted a firm, passionate kiss right on his mouth.

Tsubasa was first surprised and made no motion to stop the girl kissing him, but he came to his senses and pushed the girl away abruptly, breaking off their extremely public liplock.

"Selen!" he exclaimed in a mixture of outrage and disbelief. "What the hell?"

The girl was obviously from some Latino country, with dark smooth skin and a short bob of shiny black waves for hair. Her brown eyes sparkled at him in teasing. She pouted. "Oh, come on, Tsubasa!" she complained. "I missed you! Didn't you miss me?"

"Selen, what are you doing here?" the silver haired boy demanded, his golden brown eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I wanted to see you."

"Uh-huh," he muttered in disbelief, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious, Selen Garcia. What are you doing in Japan?"

"Well, I was just on my way to Washington. Actually, the better question is what you are doing here." She then raised her eyebrows suggestively, obviously trying to lead him on. Tsubasa wasn't a fool though.

"I'm on business. Now you."

"Well, the Black Hand wanted me and my crew to meet with Julian Konzern and his crew in D.C."

"The Black Hand?" This was very much news to Tsubasa, who cleverly covered up his surprise.

"Yeah, we're working with you, Tsubasa. Isn't this great? Now we can finally be together with no more _complications_ in the way." He knew those 'complications' were the Legendary Bladers, his friends.

"Yeah, well, I'm not feeling the love, Selen."

"Oh, Tsubasa, trying to play hard to get? Well, two can play at that game," Selen smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him and her brown eyes shining mischievously.

"Selen, you can't play hard to get. In fact, you're easy. Easy as pie."

Selen merely laughed and walked her fingers along his shoulders teasingly, then flattened her palms against them, massaging his shoulders. "What's wrong, Tsubasa? You're so tense."

"I want you to leave, thank you very much," he snapped again and pushed Selen's hands off of him.

"Fine, but can we continue this later then?"

"Fine," Tsubasa reluctantly agreed, knowing she wasn't going to leave him alone if he didn't.

"Good. Remember you owe me." His black haired ex-girlfriend then winked coyly. "You promise?"

Tsubasa smirked. "Promise."


	9. The Rebels Unite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters. I also don't own Chained Princess's OC, Liz. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Please tell me if it sucks or not, 'cause I'm not getting a lot of reviews. Please do put in reviews and also Favorite and Follow.**

Japan

"So you're back," Ryuga said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I would say this was a pleasant surprise, but this is entirely _un_pleasant."

Katherine pouted. "Oh, lighten up. I'm not here for you. Rather for the other Legendary Bladers. In fact, I don't think you are one anymore."

"What's a Legendary Blader?" the snowy-haired male demanded, his amber eyes blazing. He resented this stupid mind sweep and no one had bothered to explain it, not even Kyoya or Gingka. He looked over at Liz, who was too busy staring behind Katherine. Ryuga turned back and finally noticed the two people behind Katherine. One was a teenage girl with long, sky blue hair and celery green eyes. The other standing next to her was a boy with reddish-brown hair that was noticeably covering the right side of his face. Ryuga felt his skin prickle, which only happened when something was up. He hadn't felt this sensation in a long time. The boy's one uncovered dark blue eye was slanted to the side, gazing at the blue-haired girl next to him. There was a distinct distance between them, as the girl was staring straight ahead, probably ignoring the boy. Ryuga wondered if they were exes.

Katherine detected both of their scrutiny and looked at the victims. "Oh, this is Sophie, a sorceress as well," she introduced the girl, who gave a brief small smile at Ryuga. "Liz, you know her. And this is Wales."

"Hey, Sophie," Liz greeted, returning her smile and then extended her hand to Wales, who gladly took it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Liz." She then frowned after making contact with his hand. "But you're a—" She looked at Katherine curiously, silently prodding for an explanation.

"You two! Yes, Wales is a fallen angel, but he is completely on our side." Katherine looked up at Wales, who nodded.

"She is right. I don't like working with a bunch of corrupt hypocrites like Doji and his fallen angels," Wales stated truthfully.

Ryuga felt his lip curl, but not at Wales. The sound of the name of his former mentor turned enemy sent his chest to heat up, anger boiling inside of him. He despised Doji, and Wales had every right to call him a hypocrite. "Doji, huh?" he said out loud in a very cool manner. "Hypocrite is correct, but I have some other colorful words for someone like him. Such as douche bag—"

"Yo, Rye. Calm down. I hate Doji as much as the next guy, but…" She trailed off, giving a pointed look over his shoulder. Ryuga, who was vexed at the sound of the stupid nickname for him, looked back and saw Liz. Realization hit him like a sledgehammer.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Liz—"

"It's fine," dismissed Liz. "We all here feel the same about that dick, rot his soul."

"Elizabeth!" Katherine exclaimed in mock-surprise, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Oh, come on, Katherine," Ryuga rolled his eyes. "We've done the same so many times. It was a wonder how Ryuto survived with the two of us."

He had barely murmured that part, but Katherine had heard it nonetheless. Her facial features hardened, but she said nothing thankfully, probably because she couldn't say anything as bad about Ryuto as she could about Ryuga.

"So why are you three here?" said Ryuga, looking at the trio.

"We need the help of the Legendary Bladers," Katherine stated bluntly.

"Rather, protect them or at least warn them to watch their backs," Wales said.

"No!" protested Sophie sharply, glancing at Wales. "We have to stay with them. It's the only way we can overcome the Black Hand."

Ryuga remembered Katherine mentioning the Black Hand during their last encounter while talking to Kyoya, saying the Black Hand would want him on their side. Was Katherine working for this Black Hand? "What's the Black Hand?"

The bluenette looked at Ryuga. "We need everyone to gather so we can explain. You can't evade it anymore, Katerina." She glared at Katherine. Ryuga was surprised that Katherine wasn't battering Sophie into the wall as she did with him at the sound of her birth name, but Ryuga was probably a different case altogether in her mind.

Katherine did however scowl at the mention of it. "You guys need to get your memory drives restored or something. It's Katherine. I need a T-shirt with that quote," she muttered half to herself. "Alright. Get everyone, Ryuga. This will take a while."

Ryuga didn't like being ordered around, but he remembered what Liz told him. _I just think she's misunderstood now. You have to try for her forgiveness. _

She was right. Starting another bickering fight would definitely put forgiveness at the bottom of Katherine's to-do list. Ryuga just nodded and walked to the waiting room.

"Everyone," he announced in a clear voice. Everyone looked up. "It's—Er, what's going on?"

Masamune looked especially delighted, his dark, steel black eyes shining with excitement. "Oh, nothing. Team Lovushka called. They landed from space a week ago and said they're coming to visit. Isn't that great?"

Ryuga barely recalled the Russian team, who he hadn't even met in person. They had launched themselves into space a few months ago and now they were back? What was weirder was why Masamune seemed really happy about it. But of course, Ryuga didn't care.

"Yeah," he agreed in a slow voice. "Anyway, you won't guess who showed up."

"Who?" Tsubasa asked, walking into the lobby. He looked like he had gone out for some air, but his clothes appeared slightly rumpled, like he got manhandled or something along those lines.

"My charming sister."

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Kyoya demanded as everyone crowded into Nile's hospital room. He grit his teeth at Katherine, but her eyes were on Nile's sleeping form, something completely unexpected and unfathomable in their brown depths. She looked almost sorry, but there was also a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Good to see you too, Hot Rod," Katherine wrenched her eyes away from Nile and smirked at Kyoya.

"Oh, first Hot Stuff, now Hot Rod? God, you're as bad as Yu."

"Hey!" the innocent little boy cried out. "My nicknames are amazing, right?"

Everyone gave half-hearted mumbles of agreement, even though it was clear they didn't. Yu didn't seem to notice though.

"Okay, so you called us in for a reason. What is it?" inquired Tsubasa, who was the only one who could maintain a business-like demeanor at all times.

"Okay, as you all know, you're Legendary Bladers."

"Duh!" King exclaimed. "We found that out a long time ago, although not everyone is here."

"Easy there, Short Straw," chided Katherine. King frowned at the nickname.

"True," Yuki Mizusawa agreed with King, pushing his circular glasses up the bridge of his small nose. "Aguma, Tithi and Dynamis aren't here right now."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell a Legendary Blader is?" Ryuga urged in an outraged voice.

"You see, there is the group of ten Bladers who have a Star Fragment enchanted inside their Beyblades," explained Yuki. "The Star Fragment signifies their value as a Legendary Blader. The Star Fragments were actually one meteor, but then it split up into ten fragments, each finding a Blader somewhere in the world. The Legendary Bladers were destined to choose the World's fate when the God of Destruction, Nemesis is revived in the modern world."

"Well, then what happened?"

"We defeated Nemesis. Actually, rather Gingka defeated him. We all transferred our Star Fragments to give him extra power."

"How could you do that?"

"You did—" But Yuki froze, cutting his voice off abruptly. Everyone was casting each other wary glances and at Ryuga, who was now glaring back at them.

"What? I did what?"

"Ryuga," Madoka started slowly and tentatively, as if she were talking to an angry child. "You were a Legendary Blader too, but, uh, your… pride got in the way and you refused to help us and you ran off alone to face Nemesis by yourself. It ended pretty badly. When we got there, you were nearly dead. You soon woke up briefly so you could transfer your Star Fragment to Kenta, whom you trusted well enough because he accompanied you on so many journeys. After that, you disappeared and we thought you were… dead."

The snowy-haired boy blinked. What was she talking about? None of that could have possibly happened. But as he looked around, he saw that no one was lying. And the Kenta's face was the guiltiest and wasn't meeting his eyes.

Suddenly, Ryuga's eyes widened as some memory flashed in his mind. Him being thrown back by an incredibly strong force, inside some kind of stone temple. Him getting up again, but this time, the force was so overwhelming, he crumpled to the ground, L-Drago landing next to him in a pile of shattered metal. Dark and thick black-violet energy swarmed his vision and then a burst of white light. He heard a faint voice echoing in his ears: _Ryuga! Ryuga! _

It was Kenta's voice and Ryuga had felt so severely weakened that his eyes drooped involuntarily as the small, sea green haired boy was bounding toward him. _This was the end, _he was thinking. _I have lost. Goodbye, everyone._

"No!" Ryuga suddenly cried out in pure fury, clutching the sides of his head, as if to block out the memory. "No, no, no! That couldn't have happened! L-Drago couldn't—I couldn't have…"

He slumped into a nearby chair. Liz crossed the room and held his hand in a comforting way. Ryuga felt a warm glow jettison through his skin, tingling the nerves. He felt very delighted at the sensation. He felt safe. Liz was his best friend. She was taking care of him.

She was using her magic on him.

"No!" he shrieked again, wrenching his hand from her grip. "Don't! I'm fine! It's just…" He buried his face in his hands, muttering to himself.

Katherine stared at her brother. Was he being serious? He never used to cry. Okay, he wasn't crying, but Katherine was actually feeling sorry for him. He must have been going through some pretty hardcore trauma, because she knew Ryuga didn't cry or give up so easily. Because she knew Ryuga.

Katherine shook her head. Yet he still abandoned her and everything else that mattered in his life. She hated L-Drago for the power it possessed, for the power her brother was so greedy to take, for manipulating and twisting his mind with mindless, ruthless thoughts, for turning Ryuga into a beast. She had indeed watched Battle Bladers and saw what he did to the other contestants, thinking about what had happened to her older brother.

And she couldn't love him if he was that person. She couldn't love him at all. It was for his own good.

Ryuga swallowed and removed his hands, having a blank expression on his features. "Okay. Now, what is it that you have to tell us?" He looked at Katherine, who cleared her throat, but Masamune interrupted her briefly.

"Wait a minute. Liz, are you sure you healed Nile right?" he asked of the dark bluenette, looking down at Nile. "Because it doesn't seem like he's alive. I mean—"

"I LIVE!" Nile suddenly exclaimed loudly, his arms outstretched like a zombie or a mummy as he dramatically rose from the waist up and his green eyes wide. Masamune yelped once again and began to scream with fright, mumbling something about a mummy's curse. Yu actually joined in too, clutching Masamune by wrapping his arms around his waist, so they both looked like a pair of loud, obnoxious, screaming idiots. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You two!" Tsubasa hollered. "Cut it out!"

The two boys stopped screaming and Nile peered at them curiously, and then smiled mischievously. "Gotcha, didn't I?"

Masamune fumed with disgruntled energy. "_Seriously?"_

"Oh!" Yu said, obviously feeling the opposite of Masamune; cheerful. "And here we thought you had no sense of humor. Good one, Nile!"

Nile smiled, but it drooped when he looked at Katherine, who didn't meet his gaze. "Hey," he greeted.

Katherine just grunted in response.

"You two know each other?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are wasting time!" said Ryuga. "Why did you want us to gather in the first place and why is someone like Wales here?"

"Alright," Katherine agreed, jumping out of her chair. "Do you all know what… Nephilim are?"

Most shook their heads, recognizing the word from when she last visited, but others remained still.

"Okay. Who does know what Nephilim are?"

Ryuga raised his hand, much to everyone's surprise, and to _his_ surprise, so did Kyoya and King. Chao Xin and Dashan also did.

"What are Nephilim?" Madoka inquired, looking very intrigued.

"Nephilim are the offspring between humans and fallen angels," Liz explained. Seeing their reactions, she added, "Yes, fallen angels. They do exist. Wales is physical proof."

Wales gave a small wave to everyone. The people who had raised their hands suddenly looked wary and the tension was thick in the room.

"It's okay. Wales won't do anything to you," Katherine assured. "It's not even Cheshvan yet."

"Cheshvan?" asked Kenta.

"Cheshvan is a Jewish month which, each year, fallen angels possess Nephilim bodies by the droves," Dashan confirmed.

"Fallen angels can't feel anything physically, so they use Nephilim to do what they please, chasing after pleasure, pain, the works," Chao Xin continued, strangely serious for a change.

"They're like parasites to their Nephilim host, who can't fight back and can only sit there in their heads and watch," Kyoya said.

"It's a hellish prison for people like us," King growled, a menacing glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Us?" said Kenta.

"Of course," Liz said. "The Star Fragments were part of a meteor, like Yuki said, but actually, this was a meteor sent from Heaven."

"Figuratively, right?" Masamune asked uneasily.

"'Fraid not, Shrinky Dink," said Katherine. "The archangels foresaw Nemesis's revival and needed warriors to protect the Earth, because if Nemesis won, he would've bound straight for Heaven to slaughter the archangels."

"Why?"

"He would have all the power he could have imagined. Of course, the archangels still consider the Nephilim race an abomination to them and would've gladly chosen fallen angels, but most aren't trustworthy. They would have thought 'What have the Heavens done for us?' and also, Nephilim can blend with humans easier than fallen angels."

"What are fallen angels?"

"Heaven's rejects. The angels who have rebelled or committed sins like lust or murder or something like that. Like we said, they can't feel anything physically, which is why they love possessing our bodies to feel physical sensation."

"And Nephilim?"

"We just said that when a human and a fallen angel hook up, that's the result. A person with the mortal senses, but also the power of immortality, super strength and speed, not to mention mental powers."

"Like reading people's minds?" Masamune looked even more nervous.

Katherine's smile only made him feel more so. "Maybe. You hiding something, Shrinky Dink?"

"Nope."

"Tsubasa," Yu said, tugging on Tsubasa's shirt. "What does 'hook up' mean?"

"Uh…" Tsubasa's face was beet red and he trailed off, unsure of whether to tell Yu the true meaning. Luckily, Kyoya saved him from total embarrassment.

"So you're saying all the Legendary Bladers are Nephilim?" the greenhead asked.

"Yep. Well, some of you are purebred. Others, not so sure. Those three aren't." Katherine pointed at Gingka, Yuki and Chris. "Nephilim, but second generation. Probably a Nephilim parentage or something. That one too, but he's not a Legendary Blader."

"Me?" Masamune looked incredulous. "What do you mean? I can't read people's minds."

"We can't read people's minds," Liz said.

"We can do much worse," Katherine said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, but that kid, I'm not sure about." She looked straight at Kenta. "Or maybe you are Nephilim. I mean, if you could survive standing in the same room as Ryuga, then it's obvious."

"Oh, come on," muttered Ryuga.

"Am I Nephilim?" Kenta asked.

"Second generation," Liz nodded.

"Really? I couldn't tell. His height is confusing," said Katherine.

"My height? That's mean."

"No, Nephilim are also very tall. Like, past six feet usually. It's a sign."

Kenta couldn't deny that. Katherine was probably six foot, not an easy feat when you are a seventeen-year-old girl.

"Great," Masamune sighed. "First crazy surprise sisters, then weirdo car chases and sorceress healing and now fallen angels and Nephilim. Is there anything that _doesn't_ exist?"

"Leprechauns," confirmed Katherine.

"Anyway, back to important business," Wales reminded the brunette.

"Right. You see, Nephilim, after thousands of years, are now fed up. They're creating a war between them and fallen angels for their freedom. The person organizing this Nephilim army is called the Black Hand."

"Who's he?" Madoka asked.

"Nobody knows, but the Black Hand is also a Nephilim blood society that has been growing in power. The society wants to free Nephilim from bondage to fallen angels during Cheshvan. They're recruiting members like crazy to fight back against fallen angels, and a turf war is brewing between the two sides as I said before. If this society becomes powerful enough—and believe me, it will—the fallen angels will back off and then staring relying on humans for their vessels instead."

Kyoya growled, King's lip curled in disgust, Ryuga looked as stoic as ever but was still shocked and everyone else was just blinking with bewilderment and awe.

"Why can't fallen angels use humans as their vessels?" Chris wanted to know.

"Well, Blondie, that's the thing. Our bodies are supernaturally stronger and way more resilient than a mere human's. The human can't handle a two-week long possession."

"Tens of thousands of humans would die every Cheshvan if that happened," concurred King.

"How do you guys know so much about the Ne-uh-what's-it anyway?" Yu said.

"Nephilim," Chao Xin corrected. "And for lack of a better explanation, it's because we _are_ Nephilim."

"You are?"

The brunette nodded. "Mm-hmm. Me, Dashan, King, Kyoya, Ryuga and uh, the girl over there."

"Katherine."

"Right."

"Whoa!" Yu looked at them, his eyes shining. "You guys are all Nephilim?"

"My friend Liz here is also Nephilim, but she's a sorceress, so it sort of cancels out," explained Katherine.

"And you two?" Yu pointed to Sophie and Wales.

"Sophie is a sorceress as well," said Liz. "She's a good friend of mine and Wales is apparently a fallen angel."

"Yes, that we know," Dashan dismissed, his emerald green gaze avoiding Wales.

Wales then cleared his throat. "I did use to work with the fallen angels, but I don't anymore. The fallen angels are up to something and I don't want to help them with it."

"What are they up to?" asked Ryuga.

"They're going to open the gates of Hell this Cheshvan."

"What?" everyone, even the people who had no idea what was going on, exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes. I think Doji wants to raise a demon army to support the Black Hand."

"But what is the Black Hand after?" Madoka peered at the three curiously.

Sophie finally spoke up. "In truth, the Legendary Bladers."

"Why do they want us?" said King.

"We don't know, but the only way to get into the Black Hand's army is to capture a Legendary Blader and bring them to the Black Hand. It is strange though. Why capture you when they could just kill you?"

"Gee, what a mystery. We are such charming people, after all," Kyoya grumbled sarcastically.

"No, that's a good point," said King, leaning forward. "The Legendary Bladers are pretty valuable in the Nephilim world."

"Pretty valuable?" Katherine arched an eyebrow. "You guys are the top of the food chain."

"Good thing I'm not a Legendary Blader," Masamune muttered.

"Alright. Anything else we need to cover?"

"Devilcraft," Sophie whispered.

Some people stiffened at the mention of the whispered word. "How the hell is that stuff still thriving?" Chao Xin demanded.

"We believe there is a laboratory where some wizard or sorceress is holed up, enchanting all kinds of weapons with devilcraft to fight against fallen angels. Before, it took ten Nephilim to take down one fallen angel. Now they're evenly matched."

"Eh. Some fallen angels aren't that hard to take care of," Katherine shrugged. "Johannes was pretty easy."

"Johannes?"

"Oh, not that cat boy thingy," groaned Kyoya.

"That is the one. Guy totally fell for my 'slaughtering kittens' trick."

"So what is devilcraft exactly?" Masamune asked.

"The most powerful magic from Hell. Some rumors are that it is being used to craft a weapon to _kill_ a fallen angel." Sophie's green eyes darkened. "Something tells me that these people don't just want to stop fallen angels from possessing Nephilim. They want to eradicate fallen angels from the Earth entirely."

"And that's a bad thing?" King quipped, scowling at Wales directly, who glared back.

"Maybe you should consider other people's lives," Katherine snapped. "Maybe some fallen angels aren't as bad as they seem. Although there are ones who are just rotten dirt bags. But Wales isn't one. He wants to help, right?"

"Absolutely," nodded Wales.

"Well, I believe you," Masamune said, standing up. "So what do you want all of us to do?"

"We want you to help us and in return, we'll protect you," Sophie suggested, tucking back her long sky blue hair behind her ear.

"We don't need your protection," Kyoya retorted.

"Oh, really?" Katherine's brown eyes were steady, but held a shade of doubt. "I know you can protect yourselves, but you need all the help you can get. We still need to find out what the Black Hand's main plan is and we need to take him down."

"Why? How?"

"Because this is going to end badly," Sophie said, standing up as well. "Not just for fallen angels, but also Nephilim and most of all, humans. The archangels themselves are worried and have sent out their own agents to find out the Black Hand's plan."

"I stole a file, but it proved useless, thanks to Wales's incredibly clever boss. So I got Wales instead of the whole information, but hell, it's better than nothing. Right, Sophie?" She smiled at the bluenette, who just glared back annoyed.

"But when we were getting the file, someone saved us from my—The secretary," Liz corrected. Everyone looked at her curiously at her abrupt change in speech. "I wonder who he was."

"Yeah, he was a total dreamboat. I swooned," Katherine agreed dreamily.

"What did he look like?" Mei Mei asked.

"Uh… A master of disguise."

"Oh."

"So," Tsubasa continued. "May I speak with you, Liz?"

"Uh, sure." Liz rose from her seat and followed the silver haired boy outside the room. Katherine cleared her throat.

"Finally!" Katherine got up and threw herself onto the bed next to Nile. "Baby, are you okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay?" Nile snapped incredulously. "And don't call me 'baby'. You're the one—"

"Geez, not in front of everyone," Katherine whispered.

"What?" Kyoya demanded, standing next to the side of the bed where Katherine lay. "Mind getting off the bed? You're making Nile uncomfortable."

"You're fierce. I like that."

"Katherine," Sophie chided warningly.

"What? I think I have a right to see if Nile is okay."

"Do you really think lying on the bed is a good idea for that?" Nile said, glaring at her with his green eyes.

"We used to do that all the time."

"Huh?" Kyoya was looking more shocked by the minute. "What do you mean?"

"Be quiet, Katherine," Nile ordered quietly. "Besides, you're the one who put me here in the first place."

"It was nothing personal."

"Nothing personal?!"

"Yeah. You're the Guy from the Sky. You have a spirit like a bird. You would have made it." She gave a knowing wink that Nile actually blushed at.

"What are you guys talking about?" snarled Kyoya, who was now no longer shocked but angry at the suspense in the air.

The brunette looked over at Kyoya and noticed something unfathomable in his sharp lion-like blue eyes. She frowned, but looked back at Nile intently. Nile stared back, but then raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Katherine rolled her eyes and smiled. The boy on the bed however was looking around uncomfortably.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" asked King, glancing back between the two, who seemed to be having their own conversation with facial expressions. "And how do you know Nile again?"

"Oh," Katherine sat up and fixed her hair as if she were about to say nothing important. "I was his girlfriend."

"His _girlfriend_?" Kyoya growled.

"His _girlfriend_?" Masamune seconded, bewildered.

"His _girlfriend_?" King said as well, obviously surprised with everyone else in the room.

"Mummy Boy here has a _girlfriend_?" Chao Xin raised an eyebrow. "Well, damn! You got it _good_."

* * *

Liz had closed the door behind her and faced Tsubasa, looking calm but was secretly wondering why he had called her out here. "Yes?" she asked politely, staring up at the silver haired boy. Something was recognizable about him, yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

"How are you tangled up in all of this?" he asked, his golden brown orbs swelling with curiosity, staring down at the British bluenette. "I mean, why are you and Katherine here? Do you want to help the Legendary Bladers?"

"Of course," Liz agreed, nodding her head. "Katherine I'm not sure about, but she's a complicated soul, but she's my best friend. And for me, magic had been my only friend before Kate came along and when my—" Liz paused abruptly. Should she tell Tsubasa about her sister? No, he wouldn't understand. He would hate her. "And when my mother died," she finished instead. It brought the same mournful tugging to her heart as Diamante did. "I want to protect the world from this evil—the Black Hand—with magic."

"You don't have any other way?" Tsubasa didn't say it rudely, but gently, like he agreed with her yet thought there were some other options.

"Not on me right now. Plus, the angels refuse to help, so I guess this is the only way."

Something flickered in Tsubasa's bright, dark eyes. "Hmm. I guess you have a point."

"But where do your loyalties lie, Tsubasa?" He was such a mysterious person and something about him was making Liz's skin prickle. That only happened if she were next to someone not human. Of course, he could have been a Nephilim, but he didn't say he was or gave off the right sense.

"I'm not on the evil side," he said matter-of-factly. "Let's just say the Heavens sent down some… inspiration to me to help the good side."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Believe me, it took some time though.**

**Nile: I can't believe you let everyone know Kat was my girlfriend.**

**Me: Oh come on! Suspense to the readers, Nile!**

**Kyoya: Now everyone's going to think I have a thing for her.**

**Me: I never implied that, but are you implying that you do?**

**Kyoya: Hell, no! Why would I like a—**

**Nile: Watch it now…**

**Me: Alright! *****sweatdrops while the two boys have a fierce staredown***** Please, please, pretty please leave reviews! I need feedback! Also Favorite and Follow! Thanks! -N**


	10. History Repeating

**Ugh, I am finally done with this chapter. So sorry for keeping you waiting and please forgive me if it's bad. I'm becoming really busy and worried with some things, but I hope you enjoy this!**

**I just wanted to put an author's note that I should have put at the beginning: This is an Alternate Universe (AU). I'll just give you a semi load down: Battle Bladers did happen and later on the Legendary Bladers did their mission of taking out Nemesis but lost Ryuga during it, which crushed them a lot. Hope that clears up why most of them don't recognize each other entirely. And about Julian and Zeo switching sides unlike the anime, I couldn't help but make Julian evil and I hated seeing Zeo being evil so I put him on the good side. Yippee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters nor do I own the two OCs belonging to Chained Princess, Elizabeth or Diamante. Thanks for helping me with this, Liz!**

* * *

Japan

Katherine sighed as she stared at the large expanse of a whiteboard standing in front of her, perched on an easel, a dry erase black marker in her hand. She erased some words off the whiteboard and scribbled a series of names onto it.

"All right," she announced through the room. "Time for our meeting meant only for two people. I still say we don't include some people in our little investigation."

Liz groaned in annoyance, raking a hand through her dark blue locks. "Kat, we have to. You know what Sophie will say. And besides, they would be good assets to us, would they not?"

"Well, we don't have to include Wang Hu Zhong, do we?" Katherine then glanced around the small motel room they were currently occupying. It was only around two minutes away from the B-Pit. The diverse gang of Bladers had told them to leave while they discuss about _them_, so the brunette had to quickly check into a motel with her blue haired companion. Not that she paid for the stay. Being a Nephil with the ability to control people's minds had its perks after all. "Neither do we need those two humans. What are their names again?"

"Masamune and Madoka," replied Liz. "Although you didn't have to play around with their minds so much." She pinned the brown haired girl with a glare.

"Excuse me? Please list down the examples of your accusation," Katherine challenged, a smug smile on her lips.

"You told Masamune he was a Nephil when I'm pretty sure he's not . . ."

"Hey, I can have my fun, right? The boy was handling all this 'angels and other supernatural crap exists' thing pretty well. I wanted to see how much longer until he'd crack. Did you see his face when he thought he could read minds?" She laughed, which immediately faded when she noticed Liz's fierce glower directed at her. "Okay, sorry. But something was off about him, that's all."

"Yes, whatever. And Madoka seems very nice actually."

"Bah, nice. She's human, Elizabeth." The dark bluenette quietly growled at the mention of her full name. "But she didn't seem to have a clue about all of that Nephilim stuff. You think they kept it from her?"

"It's pretty obvious actually."

"Ooh, I wonder how she's dealing with it right now."

"Apparently the Kenta boy and Chris didn't know about the truth either."

Katherine frowned. "But the strangest thing is that the other little boy didn't seem at all fazed by this stuff. What was his name? Oh, right, Yu."

"Didn't Yu work for the Dark Nebula once? You know, that former organization for fallen angels."

"Yes, but he's human." Katherine wrinkled her nose, but her brown eyes were not as cold as they were usually. "But he's just a little kid. Maybe I should cut him some slack."

Liz blinked. Katherine never cut anyone slack, although there was this one exception with little children and even the blue haired girl couldn't bear to hold a grudge against an innocent little boy, especially one with the most adorable face she had ever seen. But Liz had noticed something odd in that boy Yu's aura; there were faint patches of darkness in his otherwise white aura, which was also flecked with other bright colors. The dark patches usually represented negative emotions, like anger, depression, even insanity in rare cases. That boy must have had a semi traumatic past.

But if you had work formerly at the Dark Nebula, something bad was bound to happen to you. Liz just wondered about what it had been.

"Anyway, Team Wang Hu Zhong doesn't need to be part of the group," continued the brunette girl, crossing the four names under the said headline.

"Why? Dashan comes from a very well known Nephilim bloodline and so does Chao Xin. They should at least be kept to keep watch on activities in the East part of the world."

"Yes, but Beylin Temple has better things to do, such as train all of those Nephilim refugees and stuff." Katherine then paused and suddenly wrote their names back on the whiteboard. "And those would be perfect for an army. Highly trained in the martial arts and everything and Dashan being a good general could be useful to us."

"I don't intend for us to have an army," sighed Liz, still sitting on the only chair in the room. It wasn't totally uncomfortable but this motel really needed to revamp their services. "Why would we need one?"

"Uh, the reason's pretty obvious, Lizzy girl. This Black Hand wants a war obviously, but also the Legendary Bladers. These people want them for something, so we need more extended branches of security, such as armies."

"Well, if you put it that way."

"But," went on the brown eyed woman, "if we need to fight, better that they die than we, the masterminds of the plans. Due to our genius minds, we're more valuable to take out, so might as well let the useless collateral damage die first."

"That's absurd!" The midnight blue haired girl was so surprised she jumped out of her seat like it had thrown her off itself. "We can't let other people die just for us. Do you have any regard for human life?"

"Not really." Katherine shook her dark head with a tight smile.

Liz rolled her eyes. Katherine could be so brutally honest that she was blunt. "Well, what did you deduce from the group of Nephilim that we can work with?"

"Let's see." Katherine scrolled down her list and pointed to a name. Gingka Hagane, it read out in blue ink. "This boy. He's a redhead, which means he's prone to getting skin cancer. Ryuga also doesn't like him because he is constantly glaring at him and Gingka defeated him at Battle Bladers." She paused for a moment, probably remembering when she watched Battle Bladers herself. Liz knew how she felt. When she was younger and was happily with Ryuga, some things began to change, such as the Dark Power infecting him and transforming him into a power hungry beast, a wild, uncontrolled spark flying in his amber eyes. The sight still made Liz shiver with terror and repulsion.

Katherine seemed to finally break out of her daze. "He also Beyblades a lot, due to the current shape of his fingers and how his right shoulder constantly, yet subtly, twitches. He has a very giddy and unusually optimistic view of life since most of the mature Bladers look at him uneasily. Not to mention the annoying pitch his vocal cords can reach so easily and having the hugest grin on his face." She shuddered and Liz couldn't help but smile. Katherine always found optimism and happiness horrifying so much that it was somewhat comedic.

"Anyway, that doesn't mean he is one of the faint of heart people. He has faced many bad things in his life because of the straight, stiff and confident position of his back, like he wants to prove how worthy he is. So I guess he wouldn't be too bad. But personally, he gets on my nerves."

"Yes, but this isn't about your personal feelings."

"Whatever. He is also the son of Ryuusei Hagane."

"Ryo?" Liz asked, surprised. "The famous Nephil Blader? Really?"

"Yes. Couldn't you tell by the last name? Not that it's not already blatantly obvious, what with the red hair, golden brown eyes and all. But yes, Gingka is not remarkably tall like his father, but that's probably because of him being a second generation Nephil."

"Okay, so you're allowing Gingka to be in our little posse?" Liz was joking; there was no way she would let Katherine call the shots about this because she was a very uncompromising person.

"I guess we don't have much a choice," the other girl shrugged in reply, making a sturgeon face. "He's a Legendary Blader, so Sophie's going to force us to keep him."

"I hope you mean the royal 'we'."

"You're the Brit here, Elizabeth."

"Right oh, Sherlock." Liz had just wanted Katherine to take a warm up with her incredible deductive skills. The hordes of information she had just spoke out reminded her of the old Kat. When she used to be called Katerina, she was a very intelligent girl and loved learning just like Liz, which attracted the bluenette to her. She used to be called Sherlock as a nickname by her and Ryuga since Kat too was born with a brain made to deduce. "Anyway, enough about Gingka. We have to keep all of the Legendary Bladers."

"Yeah. Then let's dump the rest."

"No. They're important as well."

"How?" Kat whined. "It better not be because of sentimental value, because we can't afford that at this time." She rubbed her fingers together in a money meaning gesture. "They had better have some worth, though."

Liz pursed her lips in irritation. "Not what I meant," she snapped. "Look, Ryuga is a very powerful Blader, even before he was a Legendary Blader." Katherine snorted at this and crossed her arms, but Liz continued anyways. "And Kenta is now currently a Legendary Blader, so you've got to keep both of them. As for Madoka and Masamune, them too. Madoka is a mechanic and can fix the Beys if necessary and she seems to keep the Bladers under control very often. As for Masamune, you do have a point that something is off about him."

"So what? We don't need their help," Katherine snapped in her usual emotionless voice. Liz hated when she went into what she called 'computer mode'.

"Yes, we do. Good luck convincing Wales and Sophie."

"Speaking of off things, I've noticed a series of those kind of things."

"Like what?"

"Sophie always looks at Wales like she knows him. It's that familiar glint in those green eyes of hers." Liz hadn't really noticed that. If anything, Sophie stared at Wales like he was a deceitful little animal. Katherine didn't bother to notice the bluenette's puzzled look. "Then there is always the absence of the other three Legendary Bladers. Where do you suppose they went and why are they gone? If I remember correctly, this Legendary Blader thing is supposed to be a team effort. Another thing I noticed that contradicts this is that everyone of the Legendary Bladers in that room seemed to be rather wary or some negative mood toward each other. The blond one-"

"Chris," Liz provided, listening intently.

"-was giving the other Legendary Bladers uncomfortable glances whenever they mentioned anything about Nemesis or whatever, as if he didn't like hearing about his duty and such. And when the brown haired boy with glasses-"

"Yuki," Liz said again.

"-mentioned that the three other Bladers were missing or not there, some looked relieved. The other part had dark looks on their faces, like they didn't exactly feel warm and fuzzy about even hearing their names. Especially the one with the dark blue hair-"

"King," groaned the bluenette again, leaning back in her chair. "At least make some attempt to remember their names, will you?"

"I'm saying that only the redhead, the little green haired boy who stole Ryuga's Star Fragment and the glasses boy are the only ones who seem to like each other."

"Gingka, Kenta and Yuki," nodded the other girl. They did look close, but the others were hard to say. She hadn't noticed anything between the remaining Legendary Bladers during the meeting in that room. Now she closed her eyes, trying to remember the aura content in that room. All of their auras had their own color and seemed to be attached to each other in some kind of inexplicable way, which proved their connections together as Legendary Bladers, but Katherine was right. There were a couple of dark patches spotting up the connections, which only occurred if they had bad relationships with each other. However, the three said boys that Liz had mentioned before didn't have anything blocking up their auras. In fact, Kenta's was the only pure aura she had seen that day. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, especially Gingka.

She opened her eyes. "You're right."

"Of course I am. So anyway, their friends aren't problems but I think that Wang Hu Zhong is leaving since they only really came here to find me and voila, I'm here, therefore they are heading back to China, correct?" She looked at Liz with an excepting glint in her dark brown eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, but maybe. But can we not focus on all of this right now?"

"What then?"

"Let me see. Hmm, Nile would be a good topic to discuss."

Katherine merely stared at Liz with that emotionless expression, as if the name 'Nile' wasn't ringing any bells in her head. "What about him?" asked the brunette, voice strained.

"You stabbed him with a devilcraft knife for absolutely no good reason. I know you hate him, but going after him just for revenge isn't the wisest of decisions."

"It was for a good reason, I don't hate him and it was not a revenge mission. What do you take me for, a 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' bitch? Because, personally, I don't give a damn if you do. Or anyone, as a matter of fact." She shrugged again, as if it couldn't be helped. But auras didn't lie. Liz saw Katherine's perfectly clear. It was yellow, like the color of most intellects, but it was tremendously bright, almost blinding with showing off that intelligence. There were patches of deep violet. That color represented spirituality and passion, much like Katherine underneath. When she had first met her as Katerina, her aura always flared purple. Now it was spotted with dark fragments, visually showing the anger and torment she felt inside. There was so much, it made Liz sick.

It reminded her of Diamante so much. Her aura was so black it was almost impossible to tell if she had any mortal feeling. Katherine was also susceptible to that too. Even though she had been acting all upbeat and somewhat cheery, she was constantly rude and didn't even seem to notice if she hurt some one with her extremely accurate deductions. Sophie had always said that Katherine was almost devoid of social graces and had no friends except for 'us sorceresses'.

And right now, that bright aura dimmed with sadness and fatigue, so lying to Liz was pretty much useless. She would easily see through it.

The midnight haired woman tipped her head up to look at the ceiling. Why did Katherine have to be this frustrating all the time? "I'm saying that I don't get why you just chased after Nile and stabbed him when you could have, I don't know, slipped him an anonymous threatening letter instead."

"Again, it was not because of our relationship history or something like that. I didn't chase Nile around with the knife. I was more subtle than that." Liz shot her a look, but the talking girl ignored it. "And as for the threatening letter, that would've been a good idea. I could have dotted the 'i' on 'kill' in the sentence, 'I'll kill you later' with a heart. It does give a personal feeling, don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke, Katherine. Why did you do it?"

Katherine finally dropped the dry erase marker in its tin and plopped herself down on the large armrest of the chair Liz was sitting on, curling her bare feet under her. "Because," she whispered, her voice finally betraying some emotion, which was expressing wistfulness, sadness and caring. "Because I didn't want the Black Hand hunting him. It's better that way if they thought he wasn't a problem anymore."

"Why would they go after Nile?"

"I don't know. What if they found out he was my old flame and thought he would help us rebel against them? He'd be dead then."

"How would they find out?"

"I don't know. They've got powerful wizards and more minions than we can count. It was bound to happen." She bent her head so that her dark, loose ringlets fell around her face like a curtain. "Look, I know it was a dumb move, but it was worth it, okay?"

"Really?" The other girl raised an eyebrow. "I don't get why you do this. You're always trying to get people to hate you. Why?" She looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

She didn't get one though. "What do you think I should do?" asked Katherine, easily dodging the question.

"Maybe you should go talk to Nile. See if he'll forgive you," Liz suggested in a gentle voice.

Kat scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Just go and try."

* * *

Meanwhile, Madoka wasn't having a good day either. She thought all of these guys were her friends, but maybe she was wrong. Right now, they were stationed inside one of the many rooms inside the B-Pit, all of the boys sitting in a circle while Madoka paced around. Kenta eyed her worriedly, Gingka looked sympathetic, but the rest were nonchalant and merely offering grunts and shrugs as responses.

"I can't believe you never told me about any of this!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration at all of the sitting boys in front of her, her aquamarine blue orbs blazing with emotion. "You all are Nephilim and I don't even fully understand what that is. And to know that it was also involved in Battle Bladers."

Gingka had recently told her that Battle Bladers was a fight to the finish for Nephilim, which was organized by the Dark Nebula, an organization run by fallen angels who were sadistic enough to watch all of their poor Nephil vessels have their energy drained by the Dark Power, taking part as Ryuga before.

The redhead now looked at Madoka with remorse and pity present in his golden brown eyes. "Madoka, we would have, but it's usually better if humans didn't concern themselves with us too much."

Kyoya scoffed. "You're one to talk," he snapped directly at Gingka, venom injecting into his tone. "You had to butt your way into that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for you," Chris joined in, "we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Gingka looked absolutely offended. "If it weren't for Ryuga and Doji attacking my village and stealing L-Drago, I wouldn't have involved myself in any of this."

"Oh, really?" The snowy haired male glared back, meeting Gingka's sharp gaze. "If it weren't for Doji filling my head with lies, then I wouldn't have attacked your hellhole of a village in the first place."

"So you're blaming Doji for all of this?" Gingka stood up. "If you didn't have a weak will and weren't so greedy for power like any other moron out there, then you wouldn't have helped Doji, you freaking idiot!"

"Gingka!" Kenta exclaimed in surprise, gawking at his best friend. Madoka couldn't agree more. This was so out of character for Gingka.

Although Ryuga's action wasn't. He shot up into a standing position from his chair so fast that the chair fell over. "What did you just call me?" he growled in a low and dangerous voice.

"He called you a freaking idiot if my ears don't deceive me," King quipped from his seat.

"You're a dead man," was all Ryuga said before attempting to lunge at Gingka. Fortunately, Madoka jammed herself between the two before a real fistfight could break out.

"Stop it, both of you!" she yelled fiercely, her eyes lighting with blue fire.

"No, let them fight, Madoka," said King, looking amused.

"Yeah," Kyoya agreed with a twisted and sadistic grin. "I'm betting my money on Ryuga."

"Can't argue with you on that. Without his Beyblade, Gingka's pretty much useless in combat."

"Hey now!" protested the redheaded boy.

"No, they're right," Ryuga snapped.

"Whatever," Chris muttered. "I'm not listening to any of you."

"Not like you did before," King said.

"Excuse me?" The blond boy glared at him menacingly with violet eyes, but that didn't faze the blue haired boy in the least.

"Would everyone just calm down?" Madoka suggested loudly, finally able to push the two rivals who were busying themselves in a staring match.

"Yeah, guys," Kenta agreed, walking over to stand by Madoka's sides, her only ally in this raging battle. The tension in the air was so palpable that Madoka felt it lay on her skin, raising several goosebumps. "This isn't really helping. This is becoming like last time."

Madoka then turned toward Kenta, her eyes both curious and angry. "_What_ happened last time?" the brunette mechanic demanded rather than asked.

"Well, uh . . . None of us like talking about it." The grassy haired boy looked very uncomfortable, staring straight at the floor with his dark brown eyes.

"Is this about the time you were all in one of the rooms in the WBBA building and most of everyone stormed out, looking really pissed off?" Madoka remembered that day. All of the Legendary Bladers were exhausted after defeating Nemesis, not to mention dejected by the 'death' of Ryuga. They had all called a meeting in private and Gingka had kindly pushed her out of the room, saying they all needed to deal with Ryuga's then thought 'death'. He closed the door, but the brunette had stayed a few feet away and suddenly heard shouting coming from the room and even the occasional object hitting something she had believed had been the wall. Hopefully.

At the end of it, everyone except Gingka, Yuki and Kenta had come out looking really irritated, annoyed, even furious and fed up. After that, Madoka had never seen Aguma, Tithi or Dynamis -especially Dynamis- ever since. Kyoya had walked off into the wilderness sometime ago and King went back to Greece. Chris returned to his island or wherever he came from. They had all parted ways, obviously loathing each other.

Until Ryuga's return.

Then everyone started filing in again but there were still some tension between all of them. Madoka wasn't entirely aware of what went down in that room, but it had been pretty bad. And now it was back.

"Yeah. Not like it's any of your business," snapped Kyoya coldly, staring at her with an icy sapphire blue glare with those lion like eyes. "Aguma had been right. We shouldn't have let a human like her in on it."

"Well, we didn't until a couple of days ago," replied Gingka angrily. "And since when do you agree with Aguma? You hate him."

"Doesn't mean I can't use his advice at times," responded the pin haired boy grudgingly, turning his head away from the group.

"Everyone," Yuki finally spoke up after being extremely quiet the whole meeting. "We need to calm down. If we just do-"

"Do what?" King said in a brusque tone, standing up along with the two rivals. Usually, Tsubasa, Yu or Masamune would have stepped in by now, but they were unfortunately not here. Even Nile could tell there was something bad going on and 'didn't want to be around when the fort burst into flaming smithereens', so said his words. "I don't get it," the blue eyed Blader continued. "How can you be so loyal to a guy like him?" He nodded toward Gingka with a look of disgust on his face.

"A guy like me?" reiterated the Pegasus Blader. "Look at you. Always bouncing around, saying you're the king of everything."

"At least he doesn't brag about saving the world so many times," Kyoya defended King, standing next to him. "Face it, Gingka. You only save the world not because you're selfless or pious or any of that shit. You think you're such a big shot and you always take the credit."

"Yeah," Ryuga stepped in. "We are barely acknowledged by anyone and are always staying in your shadow when it comes down to these kind of things."

"Not my fault," Gingka said, glaring at each of them. "It's not my fault you guys never make any effort to make yourself known. You expect me to do everything."

"We expect you to do everything?" King looked offended along with the rest of them. "We aren't even allowed to make a move with your permission, Mr. 'I Think I'm The Boss Of Everything'."

"Yeah, who made you general?" The white haired man glowered at his redheaded rival. "I might not remember much about this Nemesis time, but I've heard that I didn't want to be part of this group and I'm suspecting that it was because you were involved."

"No, it was because you thought you were too good for us, when really, you were just having your head in the clouds," Gingka said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Why are you all ganging up on Gingka?" Yuki jumped in. "You four aren't much better."

"Yeah, cut him some slack, please," pleaded Kenta with his big brown eyes almost sparkling with tears.

"Oh, great," King groaned. "The Two Musketeers. Why do you keep defending him?"

"Although they have a point," Chris shrugged. "You and Kyoya could tone down your ego sometimes. Just a little piece of advice."

"Sorry, what was that?" the midnight blue haired boy said.

"Yeah, you didn't want anything with this," the greenhead agreed.

"Well, it's your fault Aguma ran off."

"Why are you talking like Aguma was our friend? He was a pompous dude who had nothing better to do than flex those ridiculously large muscles. I mean, come on! He only joined to save the world so _he_ was able to rule it. Not Nemesis."

"King's got a point." The greenhead nodded. "And Tithi was just a little kid. Why the hell did the angels choose him of all people. He wasn't even in his double digits."

"Well, King's no better than Dynamis!" exclaimed Chris, his blond hair flying into his eyes.

"We told you never to mention his name," growled Kyoya, his own teal locks falling into his eyes, giving an even more menacing look that put Chris's to shame.

"What happened to Dynamis?" asked Madoka gently, trying to be the only calm person in the room.

"You don't want to know."

"Well, Katherine or her friend are no better," argued Chris.

"Don't you dare bring my sister or Elizabeth into this!" Ryuga yelled ferociously, a dangerous glint -no, a bursting flame- lighting up his eyes. Everyone flinched back.

"Oh, please," Chris scoffed. "Your sister doesn't fucking even care about you."

The whole room burst into a hubbub. Madoka yelled for Ryuga and Chris to stop fighting and for Chris not to use such harsh language; Yuki and Kenta both cowered back in a corner, the only Legendary Bladers who weren't arguing; Kyoya had managed to get mad enough at Gingka to lift him off the ground by his shirt collar and King's hair turned white with rage as he glared at Chris. Everyone was throwing the worst comments imaginable at each other and it was more than Madoka could take. She was about to scream when the door suddenly swung open, the tinkling of the bell almost comedic sounding after the loud bang when the door had made impact with the wall. There standing in the threshold was Katherine.

* * *

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than be at each other's throats?"

Katherine had been walking towards the B-Pit when she had heard the sudden commotion. Hearing every word had both angered and intrigued her. It had meant her deduction was correct. Oh, wait. Of course it had been.

"What do you want?" Kyoya snapped at her. Katherine met his sapphire blue orbs and couldn't help but make a stream of deductions. _Likes lions . . . The color green is somewhat important, significant and has sentimental value to him . . . Hates Gingka Hagane . . . Is a fierce person and doesn't give up . . . Likes to be alone . . . Despises ducks . . ._

Katherine blinked. Where did ducks fit into that personality? But, really, she didn't have time to discuss. "Where's Nile?" she demanded, staring at the brunette owner of the store.

"He's upstairs," explained Madoka, gesturing at the ceiling. "Speaking of which, I have to check on Zeo." She gave all the boys a menacing glower as if to say _Don't dare fight._

Katherine raised her eyebrows in amusement, but kept the rest of her face neutral. She walked up the stairs towards Nile's room, her heart rate slightly bumping up its speed. She knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice say, "Come in."

She did so and saw Nile sitting on the bed, reading a book. He looked up and jumped up to a stiff sitting position. "Oh, hey," he greeted glumly like he did back at the hospital.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Look, I don't do long speeches nor do I want any so I'll be blunt."

"Aren't you ever." He chuckled without much humor.

"You left me, Nile. It stung, but I got over it. But I'm here to assure that I did not stab you because I was angry at you."

"What did you stab me for?" He raised an eyebrow at the brown haired girl.

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "I wanted to protect you from the Black Hand. If they thought you were injured or that I bore some animosity towards you, then they wouldn't try to hunt you themselves."

"Why would they hunt me?" A cyclone of emotions that Katherine surprisingly couldn't keep up with swirled around in the emerald green depths of his eyes.

"I- I just know, okay? You've got to trust me. Now that that's out of the way, what do you say?"

The brunette braced herself for a load of harsh words, for him to push her out of the room and slam the door in her face, but he didn't. He rose from the bed, walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her frame. Despite being taller than most people, the girl was still shorter than Nile and placed her head on his shoulder, feeling the warm feeling of his skin. She remembered back when they were young and in love. She knew everything about him and hugging him felt so normal compared to the chaos that was going on right now. The feel of his chocolate brown and orange locks, the way his skin smelled like sunlight somehow, the familiar bumps on his back, something that made Katherine smile and frown. She was about slip her hand under his shirt when Nile gently caught hold of her wrist.

"I don't think so," he whispered. "At least not today." He pulled away and gave her a once over. "You don't look that different, you know. But did you go goth?"

Katherine just frowned, not dignifying that with an answer. That made Nile laugh, a smooth, rich sound that was so infectious that Katherine herself joined in, just like they used to.

Little did they know that a certain green haired boy was leaning against the wall outside the room beside the door and out of sight, listening to every word they said, an unfamiliar feeling gnawing at his heart.

* * *

Madoka entered the other room where Zeo was sitting.

"Oh, hi, Madoka," he greeted with a bright smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just came to check on you." The mechanic felt her heart melt at his dazzling smile and hoped her smile was just as bright.

"What was going on downstairs? Sounded . . . violent."

"Yeah, uh, I run a tight ship and don't like slackers," Madoka said the first thing that popped into her head. She didn't want him to worry about the rest of the gang.

"Cool. So, uh, I hope this isn't demanding or anything, but do you mind if I stay here? I could help you with all of this Black Hand stuff and I also want to catch up with Masamune."

"Oh, no problem!" the brunette girl replied a bit too quickly. "We need all the help we can get. So make yourself at home."

* * *

Rome

Julian lay in the bed of the healing den. He still felt very sore and very exhausted, but right now his body wasn't the problem. Right now he was thinking of one of the intruders that came that night. The one who had brutally attacked him.

He didn't understand why he kept thinking about her. She had attacked him, worse, stabbed him in the wing scars, paralyzing him for several days. But the way her eyes were so blue that they were black and how her midnight hair framing her face made her look softer than she really was . . .

She was also powerful and Julian liked, no, _loved_ power.

The blond Italian didn't know what was coming over him. He hated her, but couldn't but feel some sort of attraction to the girl. There was also some familiarity to her face, something he felt he saw every day . . .

"Mr. Konzern."

Julian's cerulean blue eyes snapped open to see his black haired assistant standing over him. "Oh, hello, Diamante," he said. "What is it?"

"Are you all right now?" she asked in her emotionless voice.

"Yes, a bit."

"What were you thinking about right now?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked very perplexed, sir."

Julian couldn't help but let his pale cheeks turn red, but he quickly tried to hide it. "Oh, nothing."

"Is it about Elizabeth?" Her voice was strained now, venom inside of it.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Just remember, sir. She's evil. You can't have anything to do with her."

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped, but Diamante was only trying to warn him politely. He sighed. "I am not thinking of a troubled soul like herself. She attacked me for no good reason, therefore I have no reason to be thinking of her."

Diamante's face bared no emotion, but there was something sad tinging her dark eyes.

"What is it?" Julian questioned, raising a fair eyebrow.

"It's Wales," she said. "He's gone over to the rebels."

Something pierced through Julian's heart. How could Wales just betray him like that? He also felt furious. What didn't Julian have that the rebels did? But most of all, he was extremely worried. _Oh, no_, he thought. _He's found her again . . ._

Now Diamante was perplexed at her boss's expression, but a shrill ring from the front of the office reached her ears and she inwardly sighed. She was getting swamped with more work by the minute. She bid Julian goodbye, but he merely waved her off, his head still in his palm. Finally, she reached the annoyingly persistent device and picked up the phone out of its cradle.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have completed the first step in my mission," a voice said. A voice that made Diamante smile, an extremely rare thing and made the black haired girl's face very beautiful, much like her mother's face.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Sorry that it was a bit long, but hey, I needed to give you something to think about considering it took me a very long time to type this. Again, thanks for reading and please leave reviews if you like this! ;D**

**Also read:**

**A Time to Love by BlackCatNeko999**

**Promises Are Meant To Be Broken by Chained Princess (this story's co writer)**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB or OCs, Liz and Dia.**

* * *

Philadelphia

Dr. Ziggurat watched the sight through his glass window. A long container was holding a short boy with a mane of spiky sky blue. His eyelids were closed, giving him the appearance of a resting, peaceful spirit. Lines of glowing blue light laced around his body, hooking their ends inside his veins like needles.

The pink-haired man standing next to the doctor smiled, a creepy grin that told anyone near him to back off, that this guy was definitely a freak. But Dr. Ziggurat was used to Jack. It was good to have him back after his attack on the Legendary Bladers. The dagger hadn't banished him for long and after a week, Jack had come back easily.

"The Arrangement for Damian Hart is almost completed, Dr. Ziggurat," a woman below droned out in a monotone voice. "Reaching ninety eight percent."

Jack's wide smile grew even more as his celery-green eye observed the boy in the container. "This is excellent," he mused, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "When he is ready, we'll finally have our right hand man for the Black Hand, will we not?" He peered over at Ziggurat curiously. The other man was stroking a strange creature in his arms, but he nonetheless smiled, the faint light glinting off his triangular shaped glasses.

"Indeed, Jack," the black-haired man responded, lifting a hand up to stroke his dark goatee. "The devilcraft fits him very well. Better than I anticipated. You must bring him to the meeting when he is done. Introduce him to Doji and the rest of his little minions. And I'm sure the Garcias will like our progress. Who else is coming?"

"Just a few people," replied the pink-haired man vaguely. He repeated again, "Excellent. Just brilliant."

"Reaching ninety nine . . ."

"Reaching one hundred percent," another woman said after a few minutes. "The Arrangement is complete, Dr. Ziggurat."

"Splendid," the doctor smiled again and both he and Jack leaned forward to get a glimpse of what was happening. The glowing container was now dimming and leaning forward into an upright, erect position. The glass top suddenly unfastened with a whirring noise and a click and there was a loud hiss as it swung upwards. The straps loosened around the short boy's body and he proceeded to walk out and stand right in front of the container, his shoulders straight and poised, his body fixed like a cobra waiting to strike.

"Hello, Damian," Dr. Ziggurat's voice came out of one of the speakers in the laboratory room below him.

Damian Hart's eyes flew open, revealing pointed eyes, as silvery gray as rainwater or hardened steel. He smiled, an apparently innocent gesture that sent his pale face alight, but there was a malicious glint to the seemingly bright smile, like a light ray reflecting off a sharp razor blade.

His voice was smooth, cold yet cordial. "Hello, Dr. Ziggurat."

Japan

"Wake up!" a gruff voice hissed at Katherine, shaking her shoulder roughly. The brunette rolled around, trying to avoid the person attempting to wake her up. She let out a groan and cracked her bones, stretching out her muscles. Pulling back her heavy eyelids, she made out a shape in the dim light. Her brown eyes finally met a pair of cornflower blue orbs.

"Oh, you," Kat whined. "What is it?" She made a peek at her alarm clock and it glowed out 3:58. "What the hell?" She sat up right, feeling annoyed. "You can't wake me up right now!"

"Yeah, I can," Kyoya smirked. "It's time for training."

Katherine was about to protest, but then remembered that he had confronted her yesterday and told her that they'd be training together since apparently her body wasn't in great shape. She had argued her ass off, but Kyoya was just as obstinate as her. She reluctantly agreed and then went to sleep in one of the rooms in Madoka's B-Pit place.

"But what are you doing in here?" she groaned.

"Duh, how else am I supposed to retrieve you?"

"Leave a note much?"

The greenhead rolled his blue eyes at her impractical idea and walked towards the doorway, before turning his head back and saying, "The park. In five minutes. Get changed." And he was gone, leaving Katherine to huff.

* * *

After quickly changing into a T-shirt and gym shorts, Katherine slicked her brown hair back in a ponytail and jogged out of the room, arriving at the park in two minutes flat.

"Finally," Kyoya said with his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree near the entrance to the forest.

"So now what?"

"Running drill. Let's go."

He quickly darted into the cluster of trees and out of sight. The brunette sighed again and raced after him, trying to keep up by dodging obstacles such as horizontally laid logs and pointed rocks here and there. By the time she met him in the center of the forest, she was drenched with cold sweat and heaving in deep breaths.

"Wow, you run like a rhinoceros," muttered the pine-haired boy, who was perched on another boulder, looking barely out of breath and his tanned skin not breaking one sweat, which made the brown-haired girl frown.

"Really?" she quipped. "What makes you say that?"

"Because your footsteps were anything but quiet or subtle. How did you sneak up on fallen angels again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Liz always cloaked us with her magic." Katherine internally shuddered. Why did she just admit that? Magic was considered taboo among the Nephilim.

"Magic, huh?" Apparently Kyoya believed that too. "Is Liz a Nephil?"

"Yeah, some fallen angel guy was her dad and her mom was a sorceress too," explained the girl, leaning against a tree for support. "So she was born with magic, so you better not shun her 'cause it wasn't her fault. The magic in her blood cancels out the Nephil stuff," she quickly defended the absent bluenette in a fierce tone.

"Okay, wasn't really planning to."

"Good. So what's next?"

"Nothing. You need a rest."

"Really?" asked she. "We only ran around the forest."

"Today's speed training, which you passed with a B."

"You're no fair."

"What, you want me to bump it down to a C?"

"Uh, no thank you. Do you have any water?" she asked, feeling her dry throat. It was in desperate need for some or she might pass out from dehydration since Kyoya implied they'd been out there for quite a few hours and Kat could already see the Sun rising from the horizon.

He nodded and passed her a water bottle, which she uncapped eagerly and guzzled down the contents. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Just a few questions, if you don't mind," said the brunette. "That blue haired chick, is she a Nephil?"

"Who, Hikaru? Yeah. They only let Nephilim participate in Battle Bladers if you weren't representing the Dark Nebula team." His eyes were looking distant now, staring off into space like he was experiencing a bad memory. He blinked and looked back at her. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, what's Masamune?" Katherine remembered the off sense she got when she was around Masamune, like he was wearing some kind of masking cologne.

"He's human. Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"You haven't noticed anything off about him?"

Kyoya stared at her, a puzzled expression on his features. "No. Why?"

"Nothing. I just got a weird sense about him, like he was hiding something."

"Everyone's got secrets."

* * *

Masamune had a secret.

He had never told anyone about it, but now seeing two people from his past show up out of nowhere was enough to stir up some nostalgic feelings and flashbacks to the past inside of the black-haired boy's mind.

First there was Zeo. He had left Zeo to meet Gingka Hagane, the number one Blader. He had also left Toby, his other best friend from childhood who had been placed in the hospital for a while now. He remembered the day they were all Blading together in the basketball court when suddenly their brown-haired friend had crumbled to the ground, clutching his side that was in pain and groaning. Masamune and Zeo had immediately raced over to their fallen friend to assist him.

Toby was placed into hospital for some unknown illness and was still there and leaving him made the knot of guilt in Masamune's stomach clench tighter. Why did he leave Toby? Just to go and beat some big shot Blader that he could have defeated later on or some other time?

Now Zeo had shown up and they had caught up so well over the couple of days. It was like leaving Toby wasn't that big a deal. When the night-haired boy asked the brunette boy about Toby, he'd paused and then said Toby was still in hospital, getting a little better each day. That had put some relief on Masamune's conscience. He remembered how much he, Zeo and Toby worked and trained to become the number one bladers together.

That made Masamune remember the day when he had walked in the forest despite his mother's protests to train. He was looking for some trees to shoot Striker at and knock out of the ground. He walked into a clearing, hoping to find those small trees.

Instead, he found a bear.

The large grizzly didn't notice him at first, but Masamune tripped over a log while backing away slowly and hit the ground. The bear's head rose up and saw him-or possibly, his next meal.

Masamune's heart was hammering inside his rib cage, beating against the bones painfully. All he wanted to do was hide, to shrink down to the size of a mouse or something, to be so small that the bear wouldn't notice him or catch him even.

And then he was staring at the patches of grass around him, which looked like small vines around his body. His nose sniffed around and the smell of packed earth and dirt was so evident since his face was practically planted in the ground. He cocked his head around and was surprised to see that his sweatshirt and jeans were gone to be replaced by some kind of coat of mousy brown fur. His hands were tiny paws with stubbly pink fingers and so were his feet. To say Masamune was surprised would have been the understatement of the year.

Unfortunately, the bear was charging toward him, despite him being a mouse, a roar ripping out from its throat. Masamune closed his eyelids over his beady eyes, expecting to be swallowed whole.

Until he wasn't. He peeped through his lashes and saw a mountain lion poised in front of the bear, poised as if ready to strike. Its fangs were gleaming as it growled at the bear, who back away and barreled off into the woods, instantly disappearing.

The mountain lion then changed like wax melting down the base of a candle due to the flame's intense heat and turned into his mother, a compact woman with a mane of long, glossy black hair to match his shade of hair.

He wasn't mistaken, no matter how many times he blinked. It was his mother. He was the spitting image of her. They shared the same hair color, the same eyes, the same face.

And there was no doubt when she walked over and petted his fur, saying in a soothing tone that it was all right. Masamune's fear evaporated and he looked back down at himself to see his regular body again. He stared up into his own chocolate brown orbs for an explanation.

"You have a gift, Masamune," his mother'd said. "You're very special. One day, you'll realize it."

He kept demanding more information, but all he got was that all of his maternal ancestors had had this gift. Like that would help him.

He had decided to ignore this strange thing for now. It wasn't like it would happen again.

But he remembered the day he and Toby'd been walking around the streets alone when they had been younger and some bullies had shown up and demanded them to battle them. Toby stepped in, saying they were busy and he and Masamune were walking away when one of the bullies grabbed Toby violently and pulled him into an alley. Masamune'd felt so angry that he pictured a wolf tearing up that bully's body to shreds.

The next thing he remembered, his bones were shorter, stiffer yet more flexible and the bully's face was right in front of his, screaming so loudly Masamune's ears hurt. He had tasted blood in his mouth, sharp and metallic and suddenly, Toby's voice snapped him back to reality and Masamune's bones painfully stretched out again and he was on top of a battered but not dead bully. The other ones had run off and there was crimson stains all over Masamune's fingers.

He was so astonished and frightened at himself that he bolted straight home, ignoring Toby's calls to him.

Rushing into the living room of his house, he called out for his mom and showed her his bloody hands. She had silently brought him to the washroom and washed the blood away, the only remnants washing down the drain in scarlet water.

She had held him while he cried into her shoulder, saying it was okay, all right, that he wasn't a monster. He begged for a cure, something to take away this kind of magic, but his mother had only shook her head, telling him that it would take him a while to control it, but if he controlled his emotions, it would stay dormant.

It wasn't easy at first. Whenever he got angry, he ended up staring at a torn up wall. His mom gave him a lot of advice and she was right; he was used to it after a couple of months. But that was another reason he left Zeo and Toby. He didn't want them to get hurt by him and end up like that guy from the alley.

Now, the real person who was getting under his skin was that girl. Sophie. He'd met her before and boy, had it been . . . queer.

It had been a few weeks after he left America and was hanging out in Europe for a short period of time before heading to Japan. He had walked along the sandy shore of one of the beaches. He'd been thinking when he looked up and saw something overshadowing the huge stone boulder on the beach. There was a woman, looking like she was about to lunge forward and fall into the ocean, which would end up in a very violent death in Masamune's opinion.

Masamune, instantly wanting to save the woman, concentrated hard into turning into a bird. His mom said it was better to become something he knew well, so he transformed into a raven. He flew up the boulder and landed behind the woman's heels and turned back into himself. He tapped her shoulder, which wasn't was the best decision since she nearly fell over. He snatched her bare wrist and jerked her back.

She spun around in surprise and wide green eyes sought out his face. She was just a teenage girl. A really pretty one, he had to admit. "Oh, hello there! You startled me!" she gasped out in a breath. She was clearly a resident here, with a European accent, a blue sundress and a yellow floppy sunhat shielding her head of long aqua blue locks.

"Look, ma'am," started Masamune. "You should really be more careful around these parts. Are you crazy or something?"

She peered at him. She was tall for her age, which was probably a year older than his. She giggled, a musical sound like silver chimes tinkling in the breeze. "Crazy, hardly. But, may I ask, how did you get up here so fast?"

"You're welcome," snapped he, dodging the question.

"Oh, yes, thank you very much. But once again, how did you get here? This must have been a very long run for someone, but you don't look out of breath at all." She smiled, an innocent gesture on her pink lips.

"Uh-" Masamune had bit his lip. What should he say? "I'm on a track team," he lied.

"I doubt it," she replied, crossing her arms, her smile growing a little wider. "It was magic."

"Magic?" He forced a laugh.

"Yes."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow and suddenly the sparkling cerulean ocean behind her rose up. Yeah, rose in a huge wall of water. Masamune had gaped in surprise.

"What's your name?" She didn't seem fazed.

"Masamune."

"I'm Sophie. And I have to go."

"What?" He looked at her departing figure.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again."

Masamune blinked out of his flashback. He'd been walking to the WBBA building during all this contemplating and he nearly slammed himself into the door. He jerked it open, walked inside the lobby and his heart nearly stopped and then began to race.

There, waiting impatiently, was a beautiful girl, who sent him a turquoise glare in his direction.

"Lera?"

* * *

"Hey, Madoka," Zeo greeted the mechanic.

"Oh, hi, Zeo. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something."

Madoka's heart began to race a little. "Yeah?"

"I know it's kind of soon and there's a lot going on, but I was hoping you and I could get a drink later. You deserve some relaxing time." His sharp blue eyes were kind.

She blinked. He was asking her out. Be calm, be calm, be calm. She grinned, hoping it wasn't goofy. She did need a break. "That'd be great."

* * *

Washington D.C.

Diamante poured herself coffee into a cup and sneaked a glance out the window. Stars twinkled across the sky. She was currently located in a meeting room high up in the Black Hand's headquarters. The room was made of sparkling snow white marble and the big table made of sleek granite black marble made a great contrast to the rest of the room.

She took a sip from her drink. The Black Hand sure was rich, she could give him that.

Now it was time to meet her coworkers. Yay.

First, there was Jack, whom she had already met and had to admit, he was attractive. Then there was the Garcias, four of them in total. There were 3 boys: Argo, Ian and Enzo. There was one sister, Selen, who looked like a big slut if you asked Dia. It wasn't only the way she dressed in skimpy clothing, but it was also how she was all over Tsubasa, who had just arrived from the airport.

There was also Jack's friend, Damian Hart. He was short, but Diamante could sense something dangerous about him. He was glowering at Tsubasa murderously, probably because Selen was his girlfriend. It was that obvious since all of them walked in together, Damian's arm draped over Selen and she placing her head on his shoulder. Then once the silver-haired man walked in, she dropped everything and raced over to him, wrapping him in a fierce hug, which made Dia sick.

Julian was seated at the front of the table, ignoring everyone.

The only person Diamante could actually tolerate from this team was . . .

"Why, hello," a raspy voice whispered from behind her, his breath hot against her pale skin. "Long time no see, Dia?"

"Reiji," she greeted formally, turning to meet his gold eyes. "What an unpleasant surprise."

The boy chuckled. He had blood red hair, his bangs outlined with yellow and it usually covered his eyes, but now it was flipped out of the way to reveal one serpentine gold eye, wandering over her frame lazily and lecherously. His smile was just as horny. "Is it me or have your legs grown longer?"

"Only you would notice," she replied, flashing a flirtatious smirk. She remembered Reiji in crystal clear detail. They had met before. In fact, they had dated. Well, every date ended in slamming the door shut, their bodies and lips locked together in fierce passion, Dia's back against a wall as Reiji's lips trailed over her bare skin.

Dia smirked at the memories. Okay, more like sex partners.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing on the menu," responded Reiji, glancing at Dia.

"Why, Reiji, are you flirting with me?" She placed a hand to her chest, then frowned. "Shut up and order."

Reiji trailed an ice-cold finger along Dia's neck. "One girl with jet black hair, awesome hourglass figure, cold black eyes and more curves than a rollercoaster track."

She cringed away. "Yeah right. Get your meal in a glass, will you?"

The redhead frowned then grinned creepily at her, revealing sparkling white fangs. "What she said. What's your blood type again?"

"AB negative."

"That, please," he ordered. "But it'd be better if you let me take it fresh from the source, eh?" He moved in closer to her and bent his head close to her neck, his fangs dangerously close to her skin. Dia froze and couldn't help but gasp in excitement, dying for the blissful high of a vampire's bite but Reiji chuckled again, obviously knowing this and spun around to retrieve his glass full of a thick crimson liquid. He sipped it and said, "Want some, beautiful?"

Dia shuddered in disgust. "No thanks." She loathed vampirism, but couldn't deny the kinky things they provided in bed, if you got what she was implying.

"Suit yourself."

"Everyone gather!" Jack suddenly announced, waving his arms. Reiji easily snatched Diamante's arm and dragged her over to the table.

Tsubasa crossed his arms as he slid into a chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. That was probably for him and the Garcias, who were human. He glanced over at Dia and saw that she was grinning flirtatiously at the boy named Reiji. Something made his heart clench.

"Anyway, since we've apparently gotten to know each other well," said Jack, looking at Tsubasa and the silvernette knew Selen was checking him out and Damian was shooting daggers at him, "it's time to discuss some plans. Anything interesting at the Excalibur Haven, Konzern? Other than your lovely assistants." He winked over at Tsubasa and Dia, who smirked.

"Right back at you, hot stuff," replied she. Tsubasa rolled his golden eyes. She was such a slut. How could she like someone like- Wait, did Jack just call him 'lovely'? He shivered.

The Italian looked up, his royal blue eyes calculating. Tsubasa knew that Julian didn't despise Jack as much as he did Johannes, who wasn't here thankfully. "The only thing worth mentioning is that we've acquired the Book of Enoch."

He what?! Tsubasa glanced at Julian suspiciously. How did he get the Book without detection?

"Interesting," hummed Damian, leaning forward. "Where is it?"

"In a safe somewhere. Don't worry. It's perfectly safe."

"You should give it to us," suggested Selen, still making eyes at Tsubasa. "We'll take good care of it. You believe me, right, Tsubasa?" It was the way one would call someone 'sweetheart'.

"I doubt it," quipped Tsubasa, pushing her away.

"Get your paws off my girlfriend!" exclaimed Damian, standing up in outrage. "Or I'll break every bone in your body."

"Oh, Damian, don't be dramatic," hushed the ravennette. "Tsubasa's completely fine."

But the staredown between the two boys definitely suggested an instant hatred towards one another. The bluenette sat down reluctantly, receiving a smirk from Tsubasa.

"What about the Legendary Bladers?" asked Julian.

"They're under surveillance," reassured Jack. "I'm getting reports from my sources everyday."

"I do too," agreed Dia. That was news for Tsubasa.

"All right then," said Julian. "Anything else? Such as this rogue fallen angel from the Black Hand?"

"Yesss," hissed Reiji. "But no need to worry about him. We'll deal with him soon enough."

"Indeed."

Tsubasa was then surprised to see Diamante looking sad next to him and whispered, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," she snapped back.

"Amazing, huh?" exclaimed Enzo Garcia, practically bouncing in his seat. "We'll catch him for sure."

"Be quiet, Enzo," Ian said, pushing him back down.

* * *

Once the meeting was done after many hours of discussion, Julian's team was offered rooms in the HQs, which he accepted.

Reiji leaned in and pressed his lips to Diamante's ear. "Call me, babe," he whispered, sliding his cold hand into her backpocket, giving her a squeeze before leaving with a wink. She waved back, knowing his number was in her pocket.

"Slut," coughed Tsubasa.

"What?" Dia demanded.

"Nothing. That was just . . . Ew."

"Whatever."

Damian and Jack were next. Damian then said, "You better watch out. I know you were friends with our rogue. Also, keep your friend, Tsubasa off Selen. I may not trust my own girlfriend, but I've a funny feeling about that bastard."

"You and I both," muttered Dia. She definitely hated this short kid if he thought he was better than her. The rivalry was on, alright.

Damian departed and Jack said, "I apologize for his behavior. He's quite a handful at times."

"Thank you, Jack."

He nodded politely and walked after Damian. The Garcias were the last to leave and Selen, her ultimate enemy, paused. "Listen here," she sneered. "Stay away from Tsubasa."

"You have a boyfriend," reminded Diamante emotionlessly.

"Yeah, but still I know that you need to stay away."

"I don't want anything to do with the birdie boy, okay?" But even Diamante could sense she was lying. Selen scoffed and strutted off, her hips sashaying.

Tsubasa chuckled under his breath and Dia frowned. Julian returned and said, "That was a fairly successful meeting."

"Save the part Diamante making enemies with everyone except her boyfriends," said Tsubasa.

"Shut up, will you? Your girlfriend won't leave me alone after this."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my ex, as in was my girlfriend. She's with Damian now."

"And you're not the lightest jealous, huh?"

He shrugged. "No reason to be. Unless you're attracted to Damian too."

"What?! I wouldn't dare-"

"You two!" Julian interrupted their bickering with a murderous glare. "Right now, I need to tell you something important and the Black Hand shouldn't know this just yet."

"What? Is it about the rogue fallen angel?" asked the girl curiously.

"Yeah, is that person some partner of yours too?" argued Tsubasa, just asking for a fight.

"No, get off about it."

"Diamante, Tsubasa, this is about the location about the Book of Enoch. You two need to know where it is in case of emergency."

The two assistants shot each other distrusting looks, thinking the same thing. Why would he trust Diamante? thought Tsubasa.

Why would he trust Tsubasa? thought Diamante in the same tone. And I just hope my friend is safe from harm . . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short ZeoMado thing. I'm not great on the 'how-to-ask-people-out' thing. Anyway, leave reviews or at least favorite and follow! -N P.S. Read my fic, The Measure of Love as well if you like Beyblade romances.**


End file.
